Battle of The Towns AU
by Waffle Winners
Summary: AU where all the separate classes are now all different towns (Class A -Town A) and there is a constant battle between all of the towns, most commonly of which is Town A constantly attacking Town E. An AU that is very comparable to the Manga but will derive off canon story. CURRENT UPDATE RATE: Slow. (REALLY SLOW) CURRENTLY- CHAPTER 16: Fighting A Dear Friend
1. Pilot or 1: Another Night Raid

**Chapter 1: Another Night Raid**

Nagisa woke up to the sound of a chiming bell. 'Another enemy raid again,' Nagisa thought while rubbing his eyes.  
He quickly hopped out of his bed and put on his grey uniform and a tunic with a colour similar to his light blue hair. Rushing out, he grabbed his sword and ran down to the front gate of the town he lived in.

He found the rest of the Town E Trainees, steadying themselves.

"Brace yourselves!" Nagisa yelled as he took a defensive stance with his sword.

The gate suddenly broke open, metal and wooden bits flying towards the trainees. "Attack!" Nagisa yelled to his comrades as he rushed forwards, hitting and dodging all the wooden and metal chunks that were flying towards him.

As he was running, he saw the Town A Trainees charging up towards him. Preparing himself, he readied his sword... And got sent flying across the air, landing right at the feet of one of his comrades, Kaede Kayano.

"Hey Nagisa, are you all right?" asked his green haired friend frowning at him.

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess," replied Nagisa clutching his chest, where the war hammer had hit him. "You should join the rest of them, our teammates are going to need all the help they need."

"Right!" Kayano said as she began running towards the rest of the trainees, who seemed to be on the losing side.

Grunting and clutching his chest, Nagisa got up and used his sword as a walking cane. Just as he finally was able to take a step, he found two hairy balls, one brown and one blond ball flying towards... FLYING TOWARDS HIM!

"OH GOD!" Nagisa yelled, attempting to run away.

For the second time that night, Nagisa landed on his back. Breathing irregularly, he attempted to tell his comrades to get off him.

"Get off," Nagisa said, stammering as he was squashed from the weight of his two teammates. His body was as frail as it was and he didn't want it to be broken into multiple pieces or flattened.  
His comrades seemed to understand what he was attempting to say and they rolled off his trembling body.

"Geez Nagisa, are you okay? You just got squashed by Terasaka and me after all!" Rio Nakamura asked. "I mean, I don't weigh that much so you being squashed under an enormous weight was probably due to Terasaka."

"Are you implying I'm fat?!" Terasaka said with his face red and visibly angry as he stood up, readying his war hammer.

"Guys, stop fighting! We're supposed to be taking Town A out, not ourselves!"

"Everyone, fall back!" yelled Isogai (The male representative of Town E) as a loud war cry was heard with a few people flying across the battlefield, most of them almost landing on Nagisa.

Everyone came dashing to where Nagisa was.

"Nagisa, are you fine and can you still run?" asked Isogai, visibly worried while looking behind him and at Nagisa while crouching down.

"I think so, why?"

"Cause Kataoka and I just came up with a new idea," Isogai hurriedly explained to Nagisa. "We're gonna rush them from the side streets, Kataoka noticed that Asano, (Town A's only representative.) Put the Five Terrors and the stronger people at the front and put the weakest at the back. It's like we're killing them from the inside!"

"I don't think so," said a dark voice from above them. It was Asano himself. The famed son of the most powerful man in the country. The First Terror, founder of the Five Terrors team and the wielder of the fourth most powerful weapon in the world, the Orange Ace.

"We'll be taking your gold now."

The Five Terrors other four members were snickering from behind Asano.

Nagisa's hope died right there. This had happened fifteen times this month and Town E, (Which had only the trainees, just like the other towns.) was, at this rate, going to be destroyed and the inhabitants were going to have to return to the city, the very place where they were shunned from.

 **The Next Day**

The Town E inhabitants were busy trying to clean up the gore from the previous night and were trying to fix up the gate (For the sixteenth time.) when they noticed a yellow creature watching them from the front entrance of the training centre.

"Who are you?" Sugino Tomohito (One of Nagisa's best friends.) asked the creature.

"Who am I? I am your new teacher."


	2. 2: Korosensei Mini Story

**Chapter 2: Korosensei + Mini Story**

"You're our new teacher?!" Everyone exclaimed.

A man from behind the "new teacher" appeared.

"What he said was correct," the man said. "You must all kill him before the whole country gets destroyed, just like some of the neighbouring ones."

Everyone gasped. Some of the neighbouring countries were destroyed by this one creature? 'Well they were weaker and less powerful,' Nagisa thought to himself.

"Why are we going to be killing him then? We are Town E mister..." Isogai asked, trailing off at the end.

"Mister Karasuma," the man now known as Karasuma said blatantly. "Continuing on from what you were, what I presume you were going to say. We chose Town E, the town of exiles from the main city and towns because it was the most isolated place in the country."

"But sir, we've been raided by Town A sixteen times this month! And it is only the 19th of April! This creature will be found out in minutes!" Kataoka said fearful of what could happen if this was found inside of THEIR town.

"We have already made the minister, "lightly warn" (cough, cough, threaten, cough, cough.) Town A and his son to stop raiding you so constantly."

"So... he's our new teacher..." Isogai said thoughtfully. "Why here though? I mean, we have a reputation of teachers that disappear."

The rest of the trainees nodded at this. Their previous teacher, had disappeared, just 13 hours before the sixteenth raid from Town A had happened.

"Besides, we're the exile town. The Town that houses all the exiles from the City and Town A, B, C and D that were gotten rid of because of lack of talent." Kanzaki said looking down at her feet.

"That's is precisely why I volunteered to train you all young ones!" The yellow creature. "As the unkillable creature, I shall train you all to kill me!"

Everyone just stared at the creature. They thought this was just going to be a slightly abnormal killing quest, but now it is presumably unkillable? This was going to be the worst time of their lives.

"This creature is immune to most poisons and weapons, so the minister had a team work on some weapons that work on him. Luckily for us, they found a metal that doesn't leave more than just a scratch on humans, but works on him." Karasuma informed them all. "To help you use weapons, I will be your weapons teacher. Teaching you all the best techniques to use and how to improve your fighting skills."

"Mister Karasuma sir, does the creature have a name?" asked Kayano.

"No, at least not one that we know of." Karasuma replied.

"If he is unkillable, we need to kill him and he is our teacher... how about Korosensei!" Kayano exclaimed excitedly.

This name received nods and mutterings from among the trainees, even the yellow creature seemed to agree.

"A great idea for my name!" Korosensei said as he turned red with a big circle on his face. "Full marks!"

"Can you even get marks from giving people a name?" the whole class sweat dropped as they thought that.

"This is going to be a long year..." Nagisa thought in his head while the yellow creature, now dubbed as Korosensei started laughing.

 **MINI STORY! (Based off episode 1 in the anime/ chapter 1 in the manga, just like this chapter.)**

Everyone stood in the centre of the town, the atmosphere in the air bone chillingly serious and cold. A sudden creaking noise was heard as a door opened and a yellow creature walked out.

"Good morning class! Now can everyone prepare themselves for the pledge?" the creature asked cheerfully.

"Ready," A blued haired boy whose name was Nagisa yelled. After waiting for 5 seconds for everyone to stand up, he yelled again. "ATTACK!"

Everyone ran so fast at the creature, a normal person would have mistaken these teenagers to be flying across the ground. Everyone's swords were soon swinging frantically to at least get a hit on their teacher, Korosensei.

"Hmm... I guess we're not doing the pledge today," Korosensei remarked. "Oh well, while you guys try and attack me, I'll take the town roll call. Isogai?"

"Here sir!" a voiced yelled in between the battle cries.

"Okano?"

"Here sir!"

"Kataoka?"

"Right here sir!"

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

"Well done trainees! All of you are here and are on time! Absolutely delightful!" Korosensei said excitedly. "However, all of you have not hit me even once yet! You all should get more creative with you assassination attempts!"

"Sir do these things even work?" Maehara asked frowning at his green sword. The others were doing this too, looking at their green swords, knives, war hammers and battle axes.

"Why yes they do! Here, slice off this tentacle!" Korosensei replied.

Maehara then proceeded to slice off one of his teacher's tentacles.

"As you just saw, the sword sliced right through me, just like I was a thin lab of butter!" Korosensei explained. "Just like Mister Karasuma-sensei had mentioned, this metal may leave only a scratch on you, but to me, they cut through me like I'm nothing."

Then Korosensei suddenly had green stripes around his head and his tentacle grew back with a disgusting 'splurch' noise.

"I hope you can kill me before March, class..." Korosensei said as he started laughing and making his way to the town's training facilities. "Now class, it is time for Math, hurry on!"

He then disappeared with a gust of wind hitting the trainees' faces.

"This is going to be a long year..." everyone there thought in their minds as they started to walk towards the training facilities.


	3. 3: Flight of The Arrow

**Chapter 3: Flight of The Arrow**

"Thanks Nagisa for the help with Korosensei's location" Sugino told Nagisa.

"No problem Sugino! Just helping a friend." Nagisa replied smiling. "Good luck!"

Sugino pulled the bowstring back. Looking through the small crack between the bricks that was big enough for an arrow to fly through, he saw Korosensei taking a sip of a drink while resting on the staff chair reading a presumably ancient spell-craft book.  
Taking a deep silent breath, he let the arrow that had an arrow tip casing made using a melted down Anti-Korosensei sword fly off.

"Hello Sugino" said Korosensei who had suddenly appeared from behind Nagisa and Sugino.

Sugino looked visibly dumbfounded, constantly looking at the hole and at Korosensei.

"Come on you two, it's nice to reply to a greeting."

"Good Morning Korosensei."

Sugino still hadn't replied yet as he was still stunned from what had just conversed.

"It was a very creative idea." Korosensei remarked. "Instead of using the melee weapons at your disposal, you melted down one of the weapons and used them as a case for and arrow head, FULL MARKS on creativity!"

Korosensei's face turned red with a circle surrounding his mouth and eyes.

"However, you seemed to have forgotten how fast I can move, so I caught it by the wooden shaft."

At this, Sugino's just fell into shock and fainted.

"Come on Nagisa, let's head to the training facilities. I'll take Sugino."

And with that, Korosensei picked up Sugino and disappeared while Nagisa grabbed Sugino's things and started to run to the training facilities.

 ** _A While Later..._**

"Hey Nagisa, did Sugino's assassination attempt fail?" Kayano whispered as Korosensei started talking about something.  
"Yeah," Nagisa replied. "He's been uninspired to do anything ever since."

 **(AN: Couldn't think of anything to put beyond this.)**

 ** _Much Later_**

Sugino sighed as he looked at the forest from beyond Town E's walls.

"Hello Sugino,"

Sugino and jumped to see who had said that. It was none other than Korosensei who was holding the arrow from his assassination attempt in the morning.

"You know Sugino, if you had covered up the whole arrow with anti-me metal, your arrow could have hurt me."

Sugino looked at Korosensei with a sad look on his face.

"But then it would of been heavier," Sugino replied to Korosensei's previous remark.

"The metal used to harm me is incredibly light, and maybe you could ask someone to make you a few completely anti-me arrows."

Sugino widened his eyes. That was a fantastic idea.

"You should also try to work with others with your attempts too, that way, you might have been able to corner me in that room and shoot me clean through the head." Korosensei added.

"Thank you sensei! Thank you for motivating me!" Sugino said happily, running off.

"Ah, it brings a joy to my heart to see my students so happy," Korosensei said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I can see why she chose this profession."

Looking up to the sky, Korosensei reminisced over some of his past.

 ** _Somewhere in the Capital City..._**

"So you want me to kill this creature, my teacher?" asked a voice from a dark corner.

"Yes, with your reputation from Town C before you got expelled, you would make one of the perfect people to take out this creature."

"Good, I accept..." the voice said. If you looked hard enough, you could make out some lightly glowing red eyes. "I can finally kill a teacher."


	4. 4: Karma

**Chapter 4: Karma + Mini Story**

 ** _(I Don't Own Assassination Classroom. If I did, it would have a more humorous theme.)_**

"Shouts resounding across the training field on a pleasant sunny day," Korosensei thought to himself. "How pleasant."

Korosensei then looked at where the shouts were coming from. He paled at the sight.

"Or at least it would be if they weren't using weapons."

"Okay class, do the defensive stance that I just showed you, it helps you defend and counter attacks from your opponents better." Karasuma said before facing Korosensei. "I thought I told you to do something else during Weapons class! Go play in the sandpit."

Korosensei's face turned blue as he started crying. "You're so mean Karasuma sensei." he said as he played alone in the sandpit.

"Now, assassination is exactly like studying. The more you learn the basics, the more you can get out of it." Karasuma explained to the class. "Now, Isogai, Maehara, attack me."

"Are you sure sir?" asked Maehara and Isogai with worry all over his face.

"It's fine, the weapons are almost harmless to us so I won't get hurt badly."

"If you say so sir," Isogai said, worry all gone from his face.

Isogai and Maehara then charged with their swords raised up high and low respectively. However, before they even reached Karasuma, the man had already ran up to them and had made them both tumble to the ground.

"If you can't even touch me, the probability of you killing the octopus is below even rock bottom." Karasuma said coolly. "Class, you are dismissed."

"Wow, Karasuma sensei is so cool! Maybe if I hit him with my knife, I'll get a pat on the head!" Kurahashi said excitedly.

"Is this a means to get me less popular Karasuma sensei?" asked Korosensei, who was now a dark blue colour and seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"No. I am only here to help train these trainees to be good enough to kill you," Karasuma answered blatantly.

A gust of breeze suddenly blew and a silhouette appears on top of a hill.

"Is that you Karma?" Nagisa asks as he sees some of the person's hair get pushed into the sunlight by the wind. Everyone sees it. It's red. "So you've finally returned."

"Hello Nagisa," the red head said as he walked down with a metal knife towards Korosensei. "Oh, you must be that octopus that they call Korosensei."

"Just because you had to travel across the outer forest to get here doesn't mean that you should go extra slow to get here," Korosensei said while his face turned completely red from anger.  
"Karasuma got here in 3 days but you somehow took 5 days and a half to get here Akabane."

"I'm sorry that I had to feed myself by killing animals because I didn't get food for the journey," Karma said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'd be more relaxed if you just called me by my first name. Apart from that, it's nice to meet you Korosensei."

"It's nice to meet you too Karm..." As Korosensei held out a tentacle.

Korosensei was interrupted as the knife that Karma was throwing up and catching had suddenly appeared where Korosensei's arm tentacle used to be just as a slimy noise was heard. Karma then proceeded to swipe at the yellow creature repetitively with no success.

"Falling for that old trick?" Karma said "And the army said you were tough! Falling for the old paint trick when you clearly know that knives that are for you can't hurt us? And you didn't even realize that I was catching it by the blade? Disappointing really. See you in class... Korosensei."

And with that, Karma walked towards the training facilities.

"That was the first time anyone had touched Korosensei," Nagisa thought. "And it was Rank D as well."

 _AN: I'll explain ranks right here. Ranks are the level of power and usefulness that something used for fighting is._

 _Legendary Rank things are one of a kind. Very powerful but are only rumoured to exist, they include five weapons that were rumoured to be named The Cloak of Speed and Power, The Orange Ace, The Dual Dragon Blades, The Glove of Magic and an unnamed sword described to be blue.  
Rank A are things that are the most ideal. They include One Handed Long Swords, Magic.  
Rank B are weapons that are weapons that are good, but have trouble hitting their target. They include Short Swords, Crossbows, Two Handed Swords and Bows.  
Rank C are weapons that are slow and are better put to use against humans, not Korosensei. However, they can deal heavy damage. They include Maces, War Axes and Hammers.  
Rank D are things that are considered almost useless but can work just as well as Rank A things. They include Knives, Armour, Whips and Shields.  
Rank E was excluded for specific reasons._

"Nagisa, is Karma dangerous?" Kayano asked while trembling and hiding behind Nagisa.

"If he has no reason to feel threatened by you and he trusts you," Nagisa explained as he remembered his 1st and 2nd year of junior high. "He's a great friend."

 **-X-**

 **DURING CLASS**

"Korosensei keeps on punching the wall," Isogai said as he practiced sneaking on people with Maehara. "I think Karma getting a hit on him has him irritated."

"STOP IT KOROSENSEI! WE'RE TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!" Okano yelled at Korosensei.

"Of course, of course." Korosensei said as he hurriedly turned around to face the class.

"Yo Karma, don't come crying to us when Korosensei comes after you with revenge!" Terasaka snickered to Karma.

Karma suddenly appeared behind Terasaka with a knife for the 9th time that lesson.

"If you were about to be killed, of course you would be angry. There's a difference between people who died trying and people who wet themselves and ran off."

"Why you! You want to fight me?" Terasaka spluttered as he couldn't think of a way to get back at Karma.

"Now Karma and Terasaka, this class is nowhere to interrupt the ones who are doing the right thing!" Korosensei said with a green striped face.

"Hypocrite." Everyone thought as they sweat dropped.

"Sorry sensei! I'll just sit back in my seat eating this candy I found in your room." Karma said as he sat under a tree.

"You're not al... HEY THAT'S MINE!" Korosensei exclaimed as he looked at the candy closer. "I had to dash into City at Mach 20 just to get candy without getting noticed! Do you know how hard it is to repetitively cast invisibility spells without being detected?"

Korosensei started walking towards Karma when he fell through a trapdoor that obviously had been set up by Karma earlier.

 **-X-**

When Korosensei finally got out of the hole that Karma had made, Korosensei angrily (With his signature angry red face.) told Karma off.

"Whatever," Karma said as he dumped all of Korosensei's candies into a muddy puddle. "If you stayed this strong this long, you must be tough."

Then as Karma started walking out of the training facilities, he turned back.

"But don't worry, I will break your soul and everything you stand for by the end of this week."

He then left the room. Korosensei face had turned a dark blue with sweat dripping down from his face.

Everyone was worried what would happen to them if they got on the wrong side of Karma.

 **-X-**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was stunned when they saw Karma setting up traps everywhere. However, they kept a closed mouth to see what would happen.

As everyone was getting ready for the day, Korosensei suddenly appeared outside from inside the small building where staff would stay.

"An early start today class?" Korosensei said as he made his way towards them. "Amazing! Just what I would want from a class."

"Hello teach," Karma said lazily from on top of the training facility. "I hope we have fun today."

 **-X-**

 **THROUGHOUT THE DAY**

Karma was not having fun that day. Everything Karma attempted to do failed. For example: Karma had setup a wall that fires anti-sensei arrows. Just as Karma thought he won, he found out that while he was laughing, Korosensei had disarmed the trap, took out the arrows and gave them to Sugino to use.

Then, during PE with Karasuma, Karma tried to make Korosensei fall into another pit. Let's just say Korosensei didn't fall in, but a certain red head had.

Finally, Karma tried to initiate a surprise attack on Korosensei in a dark hallway. Karma was seen in a pink dress after that.

Karma finally sat down on top of the highest point on the training facility.

"I guess no luck today Karma."

Karma turned around to see Nagisa standing behind Karma.

"It's no use trying to solo everything. How about working with the rest of us? It'll be easier." Nagisa added.

Karma turned around and thought about that for a second before looking back out Nagisa.

"I want to kill him." Karma said his eyes glowing red and his mouth forming a crazy smile.

"Now, now. Karma." Karma looked behind Nagisa. Korosensei was there. "Haven't you made enough of a fool of yourself? Sensei wouldn't like that."

"Korosensei, you are a teacher right?" Karma asked before Korosensei nodded. "And it is your duty to protect us right?" Korosensei nodded again.

"Good." Karma said before he jumped off the edge of the training facility while holding an anti-sensei sword in front of himself.

"KARMA!" Nagisa exclaimed, reaching out his hand.

As Karma was falling down, he thought about his previous mentor, Mr Ono. The man had said he would stick by him, until one day he had turned against Karma and challenged him to a duel. Mr Ono had taunted him about his fails and told him how much he hated him for almost ruining his reputation. Karma had left him in a coma and was transferred to Town E.

'So you really do see your life as you are about to die.' Karma thought as he closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. But it never came. The only thing Karma felt was a bouncy substance under him.

"Sacrificing your life to kill me isn't worth it Karma." A voice said. Karma felt the wind brushing past his face as he saw Korosensei lift him back up onto the roof.

"I do not betray my students for my status Karma." Korosensei said.

"I still want to kill you," Karma said his eyes hiding under his eyes. "But in a more relaxed way. See you tomorrow sensei." Karma said as he walked away throwing something up and down in similar fashion that Karma had done with his knife when he had first appeared the town.

"HEY! THAT'S MY PURSE!" Korosensei exclaimed as he bolted after Karma. "COME BACK!"

'It's great to see that Karma is finally comfortable here at Town E,' Nagisa thought as he made his way back down to the ground and to where the rest of the trainees were.

 **-X-**

 **MINI STORY 2**

 ** _AN: I little something I thought of as a hint to something... BTW, this takes place a few days after Karma joined the class._**

 **(NAGISA'S POV)**

It was noon when the class was practicing magic with Korosensei.

"Excellent Kayano!" Korosensei praised as he moved on to the other students. "Well done Okuda! You are doing it perfectly! Keep doing it."

I stopped looking at the others and focused on trying to do it myself. I drew an invisible fire with my hand and pushed my hand forwards. I gasped at what I had created. A blue flame in the shape of a snake. Everyone had turned around to see what I was gasping about and soon they were doing the same. The blue flame kept on flying towards the hay bale that I was trying to burn down and it burnt itself and turned to ash the minute the snake touched it.

There was a silence for a few seconds, minute's maybe. Then everyone started to scream at me, including Korosensei funnily enough.

"What was that?" "How did you do that?" The questioning eventually stopped when Karma and Kayano told them all to stop harassing me.

"Now everyone, just get back to trying to do a fireball yourself," Korosensei said sternly to everyone before everyone nodded and went back to try themselves, each one filled with determination to do something like what I did.

After taking a few deep breaths in and out, I was about to continue to practice fireballs when I heard people gasp again. When I turned around I gasped too. Karma's fireball was red and had taken the shape of a dragon. And if that wasn't enough, Kayano's fireball was green and had taken the shape of a bunny.  
Everyone was looking back and forth between Karma, Kayano and I as if they didn't believe what was happening. (I didn't either.) Even Korosensei was startled for once. Somehow, Karma, Kayano and I's fireballs had changed their colour to our hair colours and had turned into animals.

"That's funny, it only happened to the neon trio," Korosensei said still startled. "Ah. Look at the time. It's getting late! Pack up everyone, see you all tomorrow."

I still wonder what happened to us that day. Maybe I'll find out one day. Maybe.


	5. 5: Attack on Town D

**Chapter 5: Attack on Town D  
(ULTIMATE ATTACK ON TITANS REFERENCE!)**

Today was the day the Town E was finally going to fight back against the main towns. They had been planning this even before Karma had settled in. They all knew that Karma would be a great help so they made him the tactician. It turned out he was an excellent tactician as well.

The original plan was to attack them from the gate just like Town A did. But then Karma came along a planned out a smarter plan. There would be eight groups. Each group would attack on different sides.

They were gearing themselves up with actual weapons and armour when Korosensei suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
"Well class, you all finally are ready to take on a town," Korosensei said tears streaming out of his blue face. "It's so great to see how far you've come."

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Nagisa was crouched down on top of a roof trying not to get spotted by the inhabitants of the town, the trainees and the teachers/mentors. Beside him was one of the best mages in their team, Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede, Sugino Tomohito, the archer with an amazing ability to knock arrows back at opponents and Nagisa's best friend, Karma Akabane, an old time friend of Nagisa and an excellent tactician and fighter, and Kanzaki Yukiko, Sugino's crush. She excels at seducing people without even knowing it, having a history of bad luck with men.

After a few moments of waiting, Karma pointed to the Town Hall where most of the gold was kept. Karma then started running and jumping using the parkour skills that Karasuma and Korosensei had taught them. Nagisa and the rest soon started following Karma, dashing across the roofs at an almost undetectable sound.

Upon approaching the Town Hall, Karma signalled to the rest of the group leaders that they were ready to start the assault. For some reason, it seemed like time had slowed down, voices came slurred and suddenly explosions started appearing out of nowhere in slow motion. Karma started signalling to his group to start sneaking into the Town Hall. Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki and Okuda then snuck in through an open window of the Town Hall in that exact order.  
After infiltrating the Town Hall, the group started sneaking around the halls like shadows, almost no sound was heard from them. Making their way to the vault, they found six guards. Each of the group subdued one with Karma then tying them up and strapping Wasabi Sauce against their noses, torturing them.

"Was strapping Wasabi Sauce around their noses really that essential?" Nagisa and Kayano asked in unison, sweat dropping.

"Why, yes!" Karma said with devil horns showing on the side of his head with a smile so terrifying, it would make the most seasoned professionals wet themselves.

Finally finding the vault. Okuda sent a fireball out in a precise spot to make the least most noticeable hole that they could fit the smallest ones in their group, herself, Nagisa and Kayano in through.  
Squeezing themselves through, Okuda, Kayano and Nagisa started stuffing as much gold as they could into their bags before passing them onto Karma, Sugino and Kanzaki and repeating the process one more time. After getting out again, they group of six started making their way to the window that they came through in.

Reaching the window, the group heard that most of the noise caused by the other groups diversions and attacks had died down, meaning that they had escaped and that the plan they had conceived had knocked most of the trainees and teachers out using a combination of tricks, assassination techniques, diversions and fighting skills all thought up by Karma, Karasuma and Korosensei had worked.

Making their way up onto the roof using a well thought out solution that Nagisa had thought up in that instance when they realized that they had money bags with them now and they wouldn't be able to make their way up onto the rooftops as easily as they could before.

"Good thinking Nagisa!" Karma praised as he high-fived Nagisa before beginning to follow the route that they had used to get to the Town Hall in the first place. When they reached the place that the whole class was supposed to meet up, they were surprised to find no one there except for some left-over equipment. Panicking, they thought of what happened.

"What if they didn't win the fight?" Karma said as a sudden wave of realization hit him. "Wait, I think I know what happened! Everyone, let's make our way back to the town, they got captured as hostages!"

Everyone widened their eyes as they realized. They soon started running back to the town and made their way up onto the rooftops yet again.

* * *

 **NIGHTTIME, TOWN D**

Making their way across the rooftops, they finally stumbled upon a depressing sight. In the town square, they saw the other 7 groups all tied up together in their groups inside of 7 separate cages.

"I can't believe it! Town E thought they could raid us! A superior town," Laughed a man evilly.

As the mysterious man turned around, Karma gasped as he saw who it was. Mr Ono. The very man that betrayed Karma for his reputation, not his student. Karma growled and held his knife out.

"That little stuck up snob is going to pay for what he did to me," Karma growled softly, but loud enough for the rest of his team to hear. "Okay team, take out the trainees in the crowd using the spells we learnt with Korosensei from the rooftops. Then jump down and start attacking them with your weapons. Sugino, Kayano and Okuda, stay up here. You all are better at long range attacks than short range attacks. If you want to join in the close range fun, feel free to do so."

The Town D inhabitants were all laughing and re-enacting what they had done with the Town E trainees. That was until fireballs started raining down on them. The most noticeable ones taking the shapes and colours of a blue snake that was hitting multiple people in a blue line, a red demon that made some of the trainees faint and a green bunny that seemed to multiply every second until it seemed like it was raining flaming green bunnies.

The Town D inhabitants were stunned at the sight. Three different coloured fireballs? The normal fireballs were usually devastating, but these fireballs? They were on whole new levels.

In between the midst of panic and explosions, Nagisa and Karma jumped down on to the ground, their blades unsheathed. They started attacking the trainees and teachers who were still shocked and defeated them easily.

Soon enough, most of the trainees started to withdraw from their earlier shock and started to fight back against the team of six. Nagisa was holding his blade defensively as a trainee tried to force his sword onto Nagisa's head.

Nagisa managed to shove the sword off of his blade and hit the boy square in the chest. Nagisa started to zip around, everything going into slow motion. Nagisa went behind a teacher and swiped his sword on to the teacher's chest.

After finally stopping, Nagisa fell onto the floor. Nagisa then watched the fight between Mr Ono and Karma.

Karma was fighting like his life depended on it. The man who was fighting him right now was left in a near death state the last time Karma saw him. This man, Mr Ono, betrayed him for the sake of his status.  
Mr Ono was swinging his weapon frantically, hoping to hit Karma at least once. He was using a war hammer and so far Karma had managed to avoid each one and he was starting to get tired from the weight of the hammer.  
Karma jumped up when the hammer started come towards him. Karma landed on top of the hammer. This weighed down the hammer and it fell to the ground from the weight.

Mr Ono's eyes turned big as he saw Karma running right at him with his dual knives. He closed his eyes and put his arms up as a last resort of defence, felt a two sharp pains on his head, and then he fell down. Knocked out cold.

Karma stood up with no remorse as he watched Okuda blast holes in the cages and attempted to awaken their fallen comrades.  
Before they knew it, they were all making their way back to their town, Town E with all their loot.  
"Hey Karma," Nagisa asked Karma. "Did you get any loot from Mr Ono?"  
"Yeah, I got this weird map that's leading to somewhere," Karma replied.  
"Maybe we should check out the location of where it's pointing to."

And with that, they finally reached back into their town, with them actually gaining loot, not losing loot.

 **Chapter 6: Mini Story 3 and Irina the Witch**

 **(AN: This takes place around two weeks after Chapter 5)**

* * *

 **Mini Story 3: A New Legendary?**

The Town E trainees were marching through the forest with Korosensei leading with a map held in his tentacles.

"Okay class! We should be reaching the place where the map marks!"

Everyone had been trudging before, but now they were alert to see what the map had been pointing to.

After around 10 minutes more of walking through the thick, lush green forest, they came to a ruin that had all of its torches lit even though it seemed as if that the ruins were abandoned centuries ago. No one questioned this and the group of 26 people continued in through the ruin's entrance.

Once inside, they saw a pedestal in the middle of the whole entire ruin. It seemed to be on fire.

Upon closer inspection, by the trainees, they found out the source of the flames were two identical looking knives with a dragon decor.

"IF I GET THIS, I'LL GET ALL THE GIRLS!" Okajima yelled as his face was filled with determination.

This caused Okajima to be held down by all of the girls as the rest of the boys sweat-dropped several minutes of fighting, the girls all were ready to see what would happen to the knives while Okajima was knocked out on the floor with several bruises all over his face.

"Okay class, sensei will pick up the knives to see if they are safe," Korosensei said as reached out to pick up the dual knives. The minute that Korosensei touched the knives, steam came out of Korosensei's tentacle and he started to panic.

"They are not safe! They are not safe!" Korosensei yelled as he started circling around the trainees like a very fast Ferris wheel on its side. "A sweat drop fell from everyone's head excluding Okajima who was still knocked out.

"Oh please, the octopus is just overreacting," Karma said as reached out to touch the dual knives.

Suddenly there was a huge light engulfed Karma and a red dragon appeared above the light. The whole class was frozen as they saw the light that was surrounding Karma disappear and the red dragon circle around Karma. Then the dragon flew straight into Karma and Karma started glowing red before falling to the floor.

"Karma!" Nagisa yelled as he saw Karma fall to the ground. "Is he okay Korosensei?"

Korosensei quickly sped over to Karma, checking his breathing and heartbeat. "He's fine Nagisa, he's just knocked out."

Nagisa breathed a breath of relief and sat down on the mossy ground. He started thinking what everyone else was thinking. "What weapon was that?"

A few minutes past while everyone thought about the weapon's powers and what it was.

"I've got it!" Kanzaki said with confidence. "I read about it in the myths! It's the third most powerful weapon in the world! The Legendary Dual Knives, The Dragon Blades!"

Everyone just looked at Kanzaki. They didn't believe that they would stumble upon a Legendary Weapon, or even that a Legendary weapon would want someone from their Town to wield it. Yet Karma had somehow passed the test and became the rightful owner of a presumably Legendary weapon.

"Okay class," Korosensei started to say. "Let's bring Karma back to town and see what will happen when Karma wakes up."

And so the class made their way back to Town E, wondering what will happen when Karma wakes up, and wondering more if the weapon they just found was indeed The Legendary Dual Knives, The Dragon Blades.


	6. 6: Mini Story & Irina The Witch

**Chapter 6: Irina The Witch**

 **(Based off Korosensei Quest This Takes Place One Day After Mini Story 3)**

The Town E trainees were heading to a village to get some better equipment. Upon reaching there, they were surprised to see what had happened there. The whole entire village was pink and upon splitting up into three groups, they found out that all of stalls only sold stuff from a person named Irina.

"Hey, look at the tower!" Kataoka yelled to her comrades as she pointed to a big pink tower that resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "Do you think that this Irina person lives there?"

"Probably," Karma said lazily as he started walking towards it, his comrades in tow. "Let's go see if they have any weapons."

And so the Town E trainees made their way towards the pink tower, unaware of what would happen...

* * *

 **Town E, One Day Later**

Nagisa hid himself behind a rooftop as he remembered what had happened when they met Irina the Witch. They found her, they tried to ask her about the village and about the tower she resided in. She claimed that all of the things that the village sells had were sent off to the capital.

They eventually left to go back to their Town, not knowing that Irina was following them, ready to destroy the place they came from. She succeeded to her enjoyment. She had put infatuation/love spells on most of the boys, leaving the town in a wreck.

The only people to escape Irina's wrath were all of the girls, Nagisa, Karma, Karasuma and Korosensei. (Who was pretending to be her mindless slave) Karma and the girls were stunned when they found out that the spell had been cast on Korosensei, Karasuma and Nagisa but had no effect on them. Karma and Nakamura had started teasing Nagisa that the spell had been casted on him and it didn't affect him, calling him a girl.

Nagisa was currently on the rooftop of the staff building as he watched Irina cause mayhem with the boys, making them do stupid things like lick each other's feet and cooking meals for herself. Nagisa looked towards his right where the rest of the survivors were and silently signalled to them to come over to him.

"Okay guys," Nagisa said as he watched Irina cast the spell on all of the boys yet again. "When she finishes casting her spell, start attacking her. Because she has a sense of security right now, she'll be less worried about attacks on her."The girls and Karma nodded.

Then Irina finished up her spell and told all the boys to cook her lunch. Irina was in for a big surprise as she heard someone call out something and suddenly there were fireballs flying right at her.

"AUGH! Irina yelled as an army of green bunnies started coming at her. "BOYS! Help me!"

Korosensei suddenly appeared out of nowhere, restricting Irina's movement while Karasuma, Nagisa, Karma and the girls fended off the lovesick boys.

Eventually the spell wore off the boys and the whole class got ready to punish the witch. People from miles around could hear her scream as the class attacked her, eventually throwing her out of town and resting.

"That took a bit of work," Korosensei panted. "She kept on sending love spells at me."

"Well hopefully we'll never see her again!" The whole class moaned at the same time.

 _Little did they know, they would be seeing her again soon..._


	7. 7: Quarter One Tournament

**Chapter 7: Quarter One Tournament**

 **(Premade on Thursday/ Friday due to the fact I would be busy for a while.)**

 ** _(Nagisa's POV)_**

Tension was high that morning. The Quarter One Tournament was right around the corner. Even I was tense. The only reason that most of us were here at Town E was because we were ranked the lowest out of the whole tournament. But now, with Korosensei and Karasuma having taught them, we now all felt confident enough to go against Town A and the rest of The Towns. Even Korosensei felt they were good enough to go against the Town A trainees by challenging them all to get a spot in the Top 50!  
I myself was feeling ready. Karma was acting snarky and saying he could take out Asano now. This could be possible as he now had a Legendary and he was going to make his debut with it.

Soon enough, Korosensei started the roll-call for the day. After finishing that, we began their trip towards the City Colosseum for the tournament. Upon reaching the Colosseum, there were people outside jeering at us. Mocking us for being in the 'End' Town. Korosensei, who was hidden under a hood was also mocked for being shady and people theorized that he was a bandit, which was partially true. No one complained about Karasuma funnily enough.  
Upon making our way to the area where they would prepare themselves, everyone, myself included, was having doubts about themselves.

"Don't worry class! I believe in you all!" Korosensei said with two of his tentacles connecting up in the air. "If you don't doubt yourself, you can do better! Don't worry, sensei believes in you all!"

Everyone gave a grim smile and kept on walking, but the mood had lightened to say the least. When we reached the caged areas, we went in to them one by one, one person per cell in roll order. When I walked to my cell, I thought to myself, 'Wow, you might think we belong in prison!'

After waiting for what seemed like a few hours, I finally heard the announcer boom out from the main arena.

"Hello everyone! Today we will be hosting the Quarter One Tournament! The rules are simple for you new comers! The rules are the following, pay attention Town E, you need it the most!" Everyone outside laughed at this. I could hear some of my classmates growling at this. " _First rule: No attacking your own team! This is a very important rule because it could send you to Town E! Second rule: All weapons and magic are allowed! Even Legendary weapons are allowed, but you are not allowed to kill someone with it! Third and final rule: Take down Town E first! Even though they can barely put up a fight, it is extremely entertaining!_ "  
I could hear people laugh again. Town E will show them all.  
" _Now! Enough of rules, how about more FUN! This was your announcer Kunudon, open the gates!_ "

I suddenly could hear creaking as a side of my barred cage began to be lifted off the ground. I got myself in an attacking stance that Mr Karasuma taught us. The creaking suddenly stopped and I could see the light from the outside arena. I could make out a desert like terrain with rocks protruding from some areas.

" _BEGIN!_ "

I charged forward and could hear the war cries of my teammates. Suddenly I was bathed in the light of the morning sun. I could see a lot of people rushing towards where our Town's trainees were.  
"Okay guys, Arrow Formation!" Isogai yelled to us. Everyone formed up into a triangle. Soon the other Town Trainees were about to reach them. "Attack!"

The other trainees laughed at Isogai's orders and slowed down to laugh and point at us. What they didn't expect was us to charge at them and take advantage of their temporary lowered defence. Most of them were knocked out by our weapons due to their idiocy. I noticed that the only trainees that were left were the Town D trainees, who were on constant high alert and had retreated the minute Isogai yelled out his order, the Town A trainees, who were still on their way to getting to us, taking their time, and some survivors of our mass take down.

The next thing we knew, fireballs were getting shot at us and our team all hid behind some rocks. Then we all started retaliating. Kayano, Karma and I were banned from using our magic due to their 'special' attributes. I beckoned Karma and Kayano to come follow me. Isogai's plan was to distract the survivors with our spells while our neon trio would sneak up on them and kill them from the inside. The tactic that was left unused on the sixteenth raid of Town A.

We all moved quickly, constantly hiding behind rocks to avoid being detected. Eventually we somehow made it to behind the rest of the survivors and Town A and D. I slowly got closer to them first, being the sneakiest out of all of us three. I beckoned for Karma and Kayano to come up eventually.

Then we stuck them. Taking down Town D first. Karma still hadn't used his Legendary Dual Blades yet so they were still unaware. That's when things started going wrong. I had not noticed that our team had stopped firing fireballs. This meant that they were taken out. Then I felt a blade pushing down on mine. I looked up and saw it was one of the Five Terrors. The one with glasses. (They don't really publicize the names of the members except for Asano.)  
I grunted and put more effort in trying to parry his blade. I could see Kayano defending me while I was taking care of one of the Five Terrors when I turned around. I made a mental note in my head to thank her later.

I started pushing on my blade more, this started to shock the Terror as he started to realize that I was fighting back, and that I was winning. After another few moments, I managed to parry his blade and I hit him right in the chest as his sword flew through the air.

Then everything started to slow down. I was still focused on taking out the other trainees so I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was still moving at a normal speed. I raced towards another Terror. This one looked indescribably ugly and wore glasses also. He slowly turned around to face me and he looked terrified at he stared right at my face. I would be told later that my face seemed to darken with my eyes glowing a light blue. I kicked him right in the head as he attempted to cast a fireball spell at me.

I was then suddenly hit in the back. Everything went back to a normal speed. I fell to the ground and saw Kayano rendered unconscious. I attempted to call out to her but not a sound would come out of my mouth. I turned around to see what had happened and saw a Terror that I presumed to have his foot on me. I turned back to look at what was happening in front of me. I widened my eyes.

Karma and Asano were fighting ferociously. They never seemed to take a breather. Karma was putting up a remarkably good fight even though he was just using normal knives unlike Asano who was using his Legendary Weapon. Disaster struck when I saw two metal knives fly through the air. Asano smiled and moved his sword to attack Karma. What he hadn't expected was his sword to be blocked by two knives with dragon decors.

A red flame suddenly flamed around Karma and a dragon made up of fire appeared, circling around the flame before going back into the flames. What I saw even had shocked the crowd and Korosensei. Karma's knives had flames on the blade and he had a red aura around him. Asano quickly jumped back at the sight. Asano showed a smiled before he and Karma began rushing towards each other. Three blades met each other. The crowd roared with anticipation.  
The battle between Asano and Karma had just got ten times more epic.

The two Legendary Weapons met again in the centre, both trainees sweating from the intense heat of Karma's blades. (Karma wasn't sweating as much.) Karma then jumped back and began running towards where I was. He soon disappeared from my view. Then I felt a weight come off my back. Then he came into my field of vision once again, jumping over me.

Karma started dashing towards Asano while Asano took a defensive stance. Karma went to swipe at Asano with one knife. Karma's mistake. What the Orange Ace did was quite peculiar. In the heat of a battle, it gained the ability to pass through one object. Unfortunately for Karma, he wasn't attacking with two blades, he was attacking with one. The blade passed through Karma's blade and Karma's eyes widened from shock.  
He was knocked to the ground and the red aura and flames disappeared.

Asano laughed and the crowd cheered for Asano, some laughing at how pathetic Karma was to challenge the Son of The Legendary Minister.

" _And Town A wins!_ " The announcer yelled. " _Tomorrow we will hold the monster fighting tournament so stay excited for tomorrow! Thank you all!_ "

The crowd roared. _'The Monster Fighting Tournament is when trainees of a Town fight a monster at different parts of the day,'_ I recalled. _'The more monsters you defeat, the higher you rank. The current record was 11 Monsters and 3 Boss Monsters set by Town A.'_

I pressed my face onto the burning red sand. _'It's going to be a long day tomorrow,'_ I thought in my head before I passed out like my friends and teammates.


	8. 8: Quarter One Tournament Part 2

**Chapter 8: Tournament: Part 2**

 ** _(Nagisa's POV)_**

I woke up to a flaming torch. Not the best way to wake up as I was blinded for a few moments. I then spent a good amount of my time rubbing my eyes and checking if I was burnt. I then got off the flat stone that I was lying on, (The Town E treatment.) and looked around. I was back in the cell that I was in from the first part of the tournament. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

I started doing some stretches before sitting back down on to the flat stone. I started looking at the cell, paying more attention to everything. The roof and floors were in a terrible condition, they were cracked and had vegetation growing out of them, indicating that they hadn't been touched in a long time. The one wall that was there was almost in the exact same state. There were multiple holes in the wall and there was some dry blood coming out from one. And finally, the cell bars. The two bars that were there were in a top condition surprisingly. I guess they wanted to make us Town E trainees at home.

After a while I started to get bored so I started to look through the holes of the wall. The cell door and the door to get to the arena were locked so I couldn't open them. When I looked through some of the holes, I could catch a glimpse of the arena outside. It was just like I remembered. It was designed to be a desert with a mini forest in the middle of it.

I kept on looking through the holes hoping to find a view of the current battle, and just as I found one, a bunch of sand flew in my eye, rendering me blind. Eventually, after brushing all the sand out of my eyes and staggering back to the hole I found before, I heard the announcer, Kunudon yell.

 _"And Town A has been defeated! With 5 Boss Monsters defeated and around 30 Normal Monsters defeated! A New Record!"_

The crowd roared at this and I saw all of the Town A trainees get moved into the colosseum. _"And now, for the final and best event, Town E's turn!"_

The crowd again roared and a small creaking was heard as the doors beside the hole in the wall that I had been looking through slowly opened. I moved myself in front of it, holding my sword ready to attack.

 _"Let the final round of the tournament, BEGIN!"_ the announcer yelled as the doors fully opened.

I yet again started running out the door, ready to regroup with the rest of my teammates and friends. The sun was still high in the sky and the light hit me like a rock. Getting through the initial blinding of the light, I saw the rest of my teammates running towards the humongous monster that was JUST outside of the forest.

 _"Because we thought the Normal Monsters were boring, the minister and I decided that Town E should only get Boss Monsters!"_

I gritted my teeth and Isogai yelled for all of us to group up together. I looked back up at the giant monster and noted that it was a giant fly-like creature.  
"Okay guys," Isogai started. "While we were running, Kataoka, Karma and I all thought of a plan that could take this giant bug down."  
Isogai whispered the plan to all of us and we began charging towards the Mega-Fly.

* * *

As we ran closer and closer to the giant bug, I started to realize more and more on how big this beast was. I stopped looking at it and kept on running towards the fly. By the time the fly noticed us, it was too late. Isogai's plan was to go into the mini-forest and attack it from behind. Karma had come up with the theory that the bigger the creature, the slower it was. This turned out to be true as the fly was turning very, very, slowly.

By the time it turned to face us, we had cut its eyes in many different and bloody ways and Karma was attacking the flesh to get to the heart, his flaming knives making it easier. The whole crowd was silent when we had defeated the fly and then they started cheering.

 _"Town E has just defeated the first Boss Monster, the second one will be unleashed soon."_

I fell to the ground like many of my teammates. We were already out of breath from the presumably easiest boss.

"Listen up guys!" Isogai yelled to us. "I think we should take to the trees, we'll get cover and we'll have more manoeuvrability in the forest than out here." Isogai explained, gesturing to the desert like terrain that surrounded us.

Everyone nodded, not wanting to argue or waste energy. Soon we were running back into the forest, taking cover in the trees. Everyone climbed onto their own trees, waiting. The crowd was probably confused as to what was happening, but they will begin forgetting about that fact when we start attacking the next Boss Monster.

After many moments of waiting with the tension high, I heard a loud growl coming from the trees. I looked around, panicked to what was there.

 _"The Second Boss Monster has been UNLEASHED!"_

As I was looking around anxious, I noticed everyone else doing the same. Everyone was tense to what the monster it was. Then it struck, many of us getting thrown through the air, I was one of the many. During my forced flight, I saw that the monster was a Giant Monkey.

Using a trick I learnt from Mr Karasuma, I readied my sword and threw it in front of me just before I was about to land and jumped on it. This lessened the fall but it meant that my sword may be a little dented.

I landed on my back and my arms and legs didn't seem to want to listen to my commands. All I could see was the bright blue sky and the dust flying around me. I could hear yelling in the distance. After a while, I saw green hair pass over me. Kayano.

"Here Nagisa," she said as she held out a hand to help me get up. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I was too busy escaping from King Kong."

I chuckled at the joke as I slowly managed to get up, using my sword as a walking stick. My legs shaking from my own wait, I practiced walking around a bit before I felt confident enough to walk without the use of a sword.

I looked at the forest, the place where I had been tossed out of. It looked calm, except for the fact that there was tons of screaming and people flying out of there. Apart from that, you'd never expect a giant evil monkey destroying everything.

Speaking of the monkey, I saw him march out of the forest, fighting the survivors of the _Great Whacking_. The whole crowd seemed to be frozen at the sight of the beast. But then again, they probably don't see Giant Monkeys from Hell a lot.

I grit my teeth as I saw more of my teammates fly through the sky. I started running towards the giant beast, filled with determination that I was sure was not there before. Eventually I was in attacking range of the monkey. I jumped, with my sword ready to perform a downwards slash… Just before I yet again got sent flying across the sky.

I hit a wall. Not the best way to land when you were flying at a speed across the arena at a speed the rivalled Korosensei's. I almost passed out when I finally landed on the sandy ground. My body felt broken from all the injuries I had sustained over the course of the last few days. (My body is that weak.) All I could do now was watch the lone survivor of the _Great Whacking Two_ , Karma.

 ** _(Karma's POV)_**

A puny little monkey could not stop me. Even watching all of my teammates get sent across the field like mini comets didn't slow me down. I kept on slashing at the monkey with my flaming knives. The knives cutting through the flesh of the monkey like it was nothing before scarring the monkey in the same spot.

As I kept avoiding all of the monsters attacks, I smiled at the monsters obvious agitation. Of course he would be angry, I was obliterating him! I decided to go attack his heart now. It would be better to end this now.

I jumped in the sky again as he tried to hit me with his big, fat arms. He roared at me as I started to fall from the sky right where his heart should be. My two knives started raging an even bigger fire, I had almost reached his heart. I could do this! There was no way that this fat beast could stop me now! There was no way!

A foot appeared out of nowhere. I was shocked. I was sure that I had caused serious injuries to both of his upper body limbs after Nagisa got sent flying through the sky a second time, but I had totally forgot about his legs.

I closed my eyes as I felt a sharp pain to my face. I felt the air rushing around my face. The heat from around my arms had suddenly disappeared. I opened my eyes one final time. I was almost about to hit a wall. I willed myself to ignite the flames in my knife.  
The heat returned around my hands and arms. I managed to stop myself from getting seriously injured by the wall. I closed my eyes once more. Then the heat around my arms disappeared and I felt a sharp pain around my whole body.

"Town E has finished the Second Part of the Tournament, taking out One Boss Monster and lightly injured the second one!"

The whole crowd laughed and jeered. Then just as I was about to pass out, I thought one more thing,  
 _'I failed everyone… again.'_ Then I passed out from disappointment and the pain disappeared.


	9. 9: Hello Big City!

**Chapter 9: Hello Big City!**

Town E was extremely down today. No one could explain why. If the world's happiest person came in there, they would begin bawling their eyes out from sadness. Why you may ask. It wasn't for a reason you'd expect. Was it the tournament? No. They had been disappointed in that but they moved on. Was it their two day trip to the city? No. That had made them excited.

It was the new member of their town. Someone they met a while back. The boys feared her, the girls hated her and Korosensei, Karma and Karasuma didn't outwardly care about her. She donned shining purple robes, a second, inner layer of clothes that left nothing to the imagination, a purple hat and she had blond hair. It was Irina the Witch. What was she doing? Trying to teach magic to the trainees of Town E before the trip to the city.

"Oi!" She yelled to no effect. "Listen to me you stuck up brats!"

Oh yes, she was definitely winning the trainees hearts.

"Do you want to learn something or what?" She yelled again, getting more furious by the second. "That's it! You cop the worst of my spells! The seduction spell!"

She started casting seduction spells on the boys again, but no before a neon set of fireballs got sent down to her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled, her eyes almost popping out of her head and landing on the dirt ground.

"You wanted us to use spells right?" Karma said smiling darkly.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BRATS! NOW USE YOUR SPELLS!"

She instantly regretted this as all of the teens attacked her at once.

"YOU SAID SO MISS!" "(Evil Laugh)" "NO BIG BOOBS!"

Nagasaki sweat dropped at Kayano's comment.

 _'Seriously?'_ He thought to himself.

"Can we move on with the plot now?" Fuwa asked nobody in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Nagisa asked.

"The readers!"

"Who?"

"ANYWAY YOU BRATS!" Irina said, flames coming out of her hat while she was looking badly burnt. "YOU ALL SHOULD PACK SOME OF YOUR THINGS, SO GET READY!"

"Yes Witch-sensei,"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! My last name is Jelavich!"

"Whatever Witch-sensei,"

The trainees laughed as they walked while hearing Irina go spastic over the fact that they didn't listen.

* * *

 **MIDDAY, TOWN E**

The trainees were all packed and ready for the trip to the main city.

"Now class, I need you all to go into groups of six, that way you all can't possibly get kidnapped easily,"Korosensei said with a stern face, that looked more comical than stern.

"Hey, how about we get into our Town Raid groups?" Isogai suggested.

"That's a great idea!" "Saves us some time," "NO BIG BOOBS!"

Nagisa sweat dropped again.

 _'She just won't let it go,'_

* * *

 **NIGHTTIME, CITY**

"We finally made it class!" Korosensei said facing all of the trainees, extremely worn out from the trip. "This was barely anything for us!"

'Says the octopus who moves at Mach 20,' everyone thought, paling from the rather eventful trip.

 _'Flashback!'_

 _'After beginning their trip, Korosensei immediately sped off, never to be seen until the city. Everyone was a bit annoyed with this but pushed on, unhindered by the current trials. Note the word current. Two hours later and everything turned out horrible.  
They were attacked by bears, mushrooms, birds, a creature that looked like Korosensei in a bear suit. It was absolutely horrible!  
When they finally got to the city, everyone stared at them, frowning at the trainees filth.  
"Hey look, it's those Town E freaks!"  
They were laughed at. Nagisa's face had gone dark at this, his eyes beginning to glow a light blue. Frightening everyone around them, including Town E. The people ran away after that, calling them freakshows.  
'Flashback End'_

"Now anyway, let's move on towards where we're staying!" Korosensei said with his oversized bag which had just appeared out of nowhere. "We need to stay somewhere safe from the bandits! We mustn't get ourselves too over-excited about this trip!"

"Hypocrite..." Everyone thought, sweat-dropping.

They made their way through the city, wowing at the lights, the buildings and the atmosphere of the city. The whole place was so lively, it was hard to imagine that such a sadistic person ran this whole place.  
While they were walking through a market, they overheard some of the talk about the tournament.

"Town A was so good this year!" "Yeah, they broke every record previously held by themselves!" "And their representative, Gakushu Asano is so amazing!" "Yeah! He took down Town E with little help!" "He even fought off that other kid with a legendary weapon!" "How did they even get it? They are terrible!"

Suddenly they stopped talking. Everyone turned around to the group of kids. There seemed to be a dark mist surrounding them, and it seemed to want to kill everyone around the children. Everyone immediately bolted off, leaving the group of children to themselves.

After a few moments of absolute silence, Korosensei, Karasuma and Irina came out of hiding.

"We really need to teach you all to hide your bloodlust better. How are we going to enter resturants acting like that?" Korosensei said, his face a dark blue.

After a few more distractions, the Town E trainees found the place where they were staying. While everywhere around the place they were staying at was beautiful and elegant, the place that they were staying at for two nights looked run down and seemed to have been abandoned ages ago. The only thing that notified the trainees that this place had been touched before was the big fat sign on the front that simply read, 'E'.

Upon entering, they found that the exterior had completely tricked them. Everything looked polished and clean. Apart from the walls, which still looked shoddy.

"You may be wondering why the outside looks so bad but the inside looks so good. The answer is, when I came to this place, I made some improvements! The Town A may also now get some... Surprises when they get to their area... Nehehehehe!"

"Korosensei!" Everyone said as they laughed from Korosensei's antics and the fact that he stole furniture from Town A's area. Little did they know a certain pinkish, redish haired person screamed in fury after looking in the place that he was staying at.

* * *

 **MORNING, CITY**

"Okay everyone, get into your groups and go to the places you wanted to go to! We already wasted yesterday so let's get a move on class!"

Nagisa found Kayano, Karma, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki after a bit of time and when the got ready, they found that they had wasted an entire hour looking for each other. This made them stress a little but they decided to still take things slow as they didn't want to rush it.

First they went to the building of the man who ran the city and created the 'Towns for the Trainees' plot. While they didn't really resent him, they were still a bit miffed that he purposely created Town E to be designed for failures and it wasn't just some sad accident.  
Then they went to an archery range where some of the best archers in the world were practicing. They had to pull Sugino away from there.  
After that, they went to the market that they went to the previous day. It seemed like nothing had happened there the previous night.

It was the late afternoon when they finally got to the last place they wanted to visit. A small alleyway that Kanzaki wanted to visit for some reason.  
"Wow, this place is so isolated," Kayano said as she looked around.  
"Yep! This is the perfect place to kill Korosensei," Kanzaki said as they walked through the alley. "There's barely anyone who comes here and it really confined! We could block Korosensei from escaping."  
"Wow Kanzaki! You thought of everything!" Karma said, amazed that his classmate had thought that far.  
The plan for the trip was for Korosensei to accompany all four groups at different times throughout the day.

"Wow, look at what we have here," someone from down the alleyway said. "Some kids thought they could tread over OUR territory."

The whole group turned around. What they found were a group of thugs, all with their clubs out, snickering.

"Oh no!" Kayano and Okuda cried. "We're trapped!"  
"Don't worry, they're probably just some pussy cats that came looking for trouble," a certain redhead said, bringing out his regular knives. "Come on, show me you're all not a bark with no bite!"  
"You asked for it!" A thug said, smiling under his hood.

 **-Battle Start!-**

"Where did that come from?" Nagisa asked himself, questioning his sanity.

 **(Attackers: Karma A, Nagisa S, Kayano K, Okuda M, Sugino T, Kanzaki Y) (Defenders: Thug Horde)**

"I am going insane," Nagisa said, deadpanning.

Just after Nagisa said that, the thugs started rushing towards the group of trainees. Nagisa reached to get his sword from his back but found the only thing he grabbed was air. Nagisa cursed his luck and he heard the others curse too. The only who looked prepared for this was Karma, who was wielding his regular dual knives. Nagisa rallied all of his friends, ready for a battle with the fists and feet.

Karma managed to intercept the thugs first. Karma first hit them with the handle of one of his knives before kicking them in the nuts. When three of them ganged up on them, he low swept them all, knocking them all over face first. Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino and surprisingly Kanzaki were doing okay at taking out some of the thugs. They were determined not to lose like in the tournament... But of course it went wrong.

It started to slowly fall apart. First Karma got hit on the head with one of the clubs with a comical 'bonk' noise, rendering Karma unconscious and leaving the remaining fighting force heavily weakened. Nagisa and Kayano went down first, being the weakest out of them all. Okuda had been hiding the whole time so she was fine. Sugino went down defending Kanzaki. Kanzaki got taken down by multiple clubs at once.

Nagisa, Kayano and Kanzaki all got tied up while Okuda hid herself using Concealment Magic. Karma and Sugino were left alone.

"Come on guys, let's take these girls back to our hideout," one of the thugs said while looking at Nagisa, Kayano and Kanzaki. Nagisa surprisingly woke up right after the thug said that.  
"I'm not a girl!" Nagisa squealed as one of the thugs started choking him, rendering him unconscious again.  
"Come on guys, before one of the brats wake up again!"  
"Well done boss!"  
And the thugs set off, reaching the rooftops and clumsily jumping their way across the vast amount of rooftops. What they didn't know was that Nagisa pretended to get knocked out and had slipped out just as the thugs started to make their way across the rooftops. Nagisa quickly scribbled down a note before chasing after the thugs in the evening sunset.

 **-Battle Complete!-**

 **(Rewards: Party Members- Kayano K, Kanzaki Y, Nagisa S [Escaped])**

"I really am going insane," Nagisa said, looking at the message above him, turning pale at the sight. Nagisa then started dashing off again, catching up with his friends' captors.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Come on you two!" Karma said, unshaken by the events that had happened. "If we want to catch up with Nagisa, we're going to have to get to it now!"  
"Alright, alright," Sugino said, dusting off the dust that had settled on him.

Before they knew it, they started following the almost invisible blue tuft of hair.

* * *

 **NIGHTTIME, THUGS HIDEOUT**

"What should we do to the girls boss," a hidden thug asked someone.  
"THIS!" said a flying red comet as it launched itself against the thug.  
"HELP!"

A roar was heard from everywhere else in the hideout as they tried to find the cause of the need of backup.

"Find the little rat!" a thug said. "And KILL HIM!"

The thugs began searching for the intruder, but were slowly taken out, one by one.

"Hey guys," a redhead said to the band of confused thugs. "Long time no see! You guys suck at fighting!"

"You're that kid from before!" "Yeah!" "GET HIM!"

A small laughter was heard from a dark corner.

"Nufufufufu, you think you could hurt my students without me knowing?" a threatening voice asked.  
"Korosensei!" Everyone yelled.  
"IF you want to fight them, fight me!"

Korosensei appeared in the dim light of the hideout with a few of the thugs tied up to poles around him. "So? Are you going to fight me?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All of the thugs started scrambling to get to the exit. Some even jumped out of the oddly convenient large windows.  
"Nufufufufu, I could never hurt them, I technically promised not to harm anyone,"

"Korosensei!" everyone yelled. Even Kayano and Kanzaki who had been concealing themselves during the whole ordeal, when freed by Nagisa and Sugino, came up to Korosensei and hugged him.

"Ahhh, so this is the joy of teaching!" Korosensei said, pink faced from the happiness of his students. "I could see why she did this job..."


	10. 10: The Evolving Witch

**Chapter 10: The Evolving Witch and Mini Story**

 **Hey guys! Just a quick start of the story Author's Note, I'm skipping out on the rest of the Kyoto School Trip Arc because I have no inspiration to go change up the events to fit in with this timeline. (If you've read the chapter's end parts, you'll understand that I rushed the ending.)  
Now let's start the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom. If I did, it would have more puns and pop culture references.**

The two day trip to the big city was finally over. They had spent their two days exploring, having fun, getting kidnapped and purchasing better weapons. They had also got over the fact that Irina the Witch (Or Witch-sensei as the trainees called her.) was going to teach them.

"Hey guys!" Sugino yelled to Isogai and Nagisa. "Did you hear about the new trainee that's going to join us?"  
"Yeah, Mr Karasuma told all of us," Nagisa replied.  
"Hey guys! I got a picture of the new recruit!" Okajima said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a picture in his hand.  
"Of course you got a picture of a new girl," Nagisa, Sugino and Isogai deadpanned.

When they reached the training centre, they noticed something quite odd. There was a big black box in the middle of the grassy area. When they walked up to it, a face suddenly appeared. It was a girl.  
"Hello fellow trainees. I am Ritsu, nice to meet you all," it said before disappearing.  
"That's not what I was expecting," all of the trainees thought looking at the box.  
"Allow me to introduce the new trainee," Karasuma said appearing from nowhere. "This is Ritsu, the Forever Confined & Evolving Witch."  
"Hello," Ritsu said, appearing on the surface of the black box again before disappearing.

"I would laugh at myself if I was stuck in something like that," Korosensei said whilst laughing to himself.  
"Don't laugh! You'll be like her soon enough!" Karasuma said in a foreshadowing manner. "Just so you know, she is was a registered trainee so you have no right to hurt her. That was the deal, remember?"

"I am fully aware of that, Welcome to Town E, Ritsu."

 **-X-**

 **Midday, Training Centre**

"Now class, of the three methods that I've shown, which one is the most likely to succeed for Ira?"  
"How do you think the new trainee is going to attack?" Kayano asked Nagisa, ignoring what Korosensei was saying.  
Nagisa thought about that for a second. But just as he was about to say something, four hands popped out of the sides of the box.  
"I KNEW IT!" "AMAZING!" "EVERYONE DUCK!" "QUACK!"  
Fireballs and lightning bolts suddenly started firing out of the hands, targeting Korosensei, who had just came aware of the situation.

"A mere fireball spells and lightning spells cannot stop me!" Korosensei said as he avoided every single spell.  
"Scenario understood, preparing for second wave," Ritsu said, showing a picture of a castle siege instead of her face.  
"This is the true power of the Evolving Witch. She can always identify went wrong in her attack and remove the mistakes she made, a true monster to face against indeed," Karasuma said as he watched.

Then the attack began again.  
'Tsk, tsk, and they call her an Evolving Witch! It's an attack in the exact same way as before!' Korosensei thought smugly, until he got hit by a fireball right on his arm, disintegrating it.  
Korosensei went pale.  
"Class ends early today, see you tomorrow at the dungeon!" Korosensei said before disappearing.

"I will see you tomorrow fellow trainees," Ritsu said, the arms disappearing.

"Now we are back to square one, fixing our buildings," Everyone thought as they looked at the semi destroyed wall and training centre.

 **-X-**

 **The Next Day**

"Hopefully this won't be a repeat of yesterday," Everyone thought as they walked to the dungeon. Luckily for all of the Town E trainees, it wasn't! Bad News is, it was WORSE!

Ritsu kept on killing everything before the other trainees could even reach them. Even Korosensei could retrieve them due to being under the threat of being attacked. Even the Neon Trio's fireballs couldn't take out monsters before Ritsu killed them and took the loot.

As everyone walked back to the building they all stayed in, grumbling about the day while Ritsu looked like she won a thousand wars, Korosensei decided to have a talk with Ritsu back at the Training Centre

"Hello Ritsu,"  
"Hello Korosensei,"  
"I've noticed you've been a little selfish today, not working together with the other trainees. That's why I'm here to give you a little extra lesson about teamwork."

 **-X-**

 **The Next Day (AGAIN? Isn't this chapter moving a little TOO fast?)**

"Hello class, we're going to go through another dungeon today, so get your things ready!" Korosensei said to all of the trainees before disappearing.

The students grumbled, wondering if the day was going to be another repeat of yesterday.

When they reached the dungeon, they found Ritsu and Korosensei already there.  
"Are you all ready class?" Korosensei asked them all, getting only replies of grumbles and uninspired nods.

When going through the dungeon, they found Ritsu to be friendlier, happier and more cooperative than yesterday, letting them get the rewards instead of hogging them all. As a result they enjoyed going through the dungeon, leaving a happier vibe rather than the tense and competitive vibe they left the previous day.

"See Ritsu, isn't it better to cooperate and have fun with the others?" Korosensei asked Ritsu as they watched the other trainees act comically as an orc chased after them.  
"I see, so this is what I was missing out on," Ritsu said as she continued to watch. "I guess it is more fun!"  
The journey back to Town E was a happier and less tense than yesterday. Everyone recounting the day and joking around more. Even Ritsu seemed to be happier, joining in on the fun laughing with them.

Korosensei watched them all return to their sleeping quarters, all of them happier and more motivated than ever. Korosensei was reminded again on what a great profession teaching was, watching Ritsu looking happier than she probably ever has.

 **-X-**

 **MINI STORY 3: The Battle for the Pudding**

 **Just a short humour story that I decided to write! You know, break up the tense writing I'm doing in Changed Universe. (Does that count as story promotion?)  
PLEASE ENJOY!**

"I want the pudding!" Hara said while staring straight into a curtained green head's eyes.  
"I found it first, it clearly belongs to me!" Kayano said retorting at Hara's words.

"They're fighting over pudding?" Nagisa thought whilst watching the two girls' fight over the golden pudding.

"My eyes are the colour of the pudding, it's my destiny to eat it!" Kayano said angrily.  
"That's a pathetic excuse! I've cooked many puddings before! I want to learn its taste and replicate it!" Hara replied, getting more furious by the moment.

"How long have they being going on about it?" Sugino asked Nagisa, who had a completely blank expression.  
"About three hours straight," Nagisa said mysteriously. "I wonder when they will stop arguing and realise what's actually happening,"

"I have bl-green hair! That makes me incredibly special, I deserve it!"  
"I like pudding more than you, I NEED IT!"

"I wonder when the author is going to run out of insults," Fuwa said.  
"Who are you talking to?" Nagisa thought while deadpanning.

Suddenly the pudding between Kayano and Hara started shaking. Then it exploded.  
"MY PUDDING!" Hara and Kayano yelled, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Nufufufu, Hara and Kayano, you never even realised that it was me you wanted to eat?" Korosensei said as he came out of the pudding cup. "Oh, and I ate the real one!"  
Then he disappeared.

"KOROSENSEI!"


	11. 11: It

**Chapter 11: It's Not as It Seems**

It was yet again another normal day for the Town E trainees. There were no transfer students, no selfish transfer students, no kidnappings, no tournaments, no dungeon diving and no Golden Puddings.

 **(Congrats if you understood what I just listed down last)**

It was just a regular stealth lesson when suddenly... A scream sounded from Korosensei.  
"What's wrong Korosensei?" A concerned Isogai asked the now blue faced octopus-like creature.  
"My candy stash is gone!" Korosensei said while trembling. "Did you take it Karma?"  
"No..." Karma replied with devil horns.  
 _'He took it'_ the whole class thought, deadpanning.

"Hello there," an unknown voice asked from behind the trainees.  
"ARGH!" The whole class screamed before turning around and seeing the unknown person. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Shiro. I am the guardian of the new transfer trainee," the white masked man said to all of the students and Korosensei.  
 _'Two Transfer Students in a week?'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'That sounds a little fishy.'  
_ "What's their name?" "Two in a week?" "Is it a she or a he?"  
"His name is Itona, he is a male. And yes, two transfer students in a week," Shiro replied to all of the questions in quick succession.

The whole class just stood there stunned for a few moments, _'How did he manage to answer them all so quickly?'  
"Anyway, I should introduce you to Itona!" Shiro said suddenly, looking to avoid more questions. "Come out Itona!"  
The class watched as Itona came out smashing through the wall. He had white hair __**(Am I Wrong?)**_ _, a red top and grey pants._ _ **(Am I Wrong?!)**_

 _"_ _Hello," Itona said quite plainly.  
'THERE WAS A DOOR YOU KNOW!' The whole class thought angrily looking at Itona.  
"Hey you," Karma said to Itona calmly. "There was a door you know?"_

 _Itona just looked over to Karma.  
"You were probably were the most powerful one here," Itona said in a sadistic manner. "Don't worry, that means you won't die… Yet."  
The whole class got sent a shiver down their spines. This person was seriously insane.  
"In fact, how about you die right NOW?""_

 _The whole class, including Karma, immediately went over to the other side of the room, picking up their weapons and aiming at Itona or getting into a defensive stance.  
"Itona, I told you not to threaten your fellow trainees," Shiro sternly told Itona.  
Itona immediately stood down.  
"You got lucky this time," Itona said with no emotion._

 _ **-X-**_

When they continued with the stealth class, they found Itona doing the most peculiar things. Sitting in a corner, eating candy, sneaking behind people and putting them into a chokehold, he was quite an interesting person.

"Hey Nagisa," Kayano asked Nagisa as they both hid behind a bush. "Do you think Itona is here for a different reason? He's quite suspicious!"  
"Hmm…" Nagisa thought while peeking through the bush to see if Itona was watching and if Korosensei was nearby. "Do you want to go and investigate? I'll get our town raiding group."

"I found you!" the cheery voice of Korosensei said from behind them.  
"Korosensei!" the two neon haired trainees yelped.  
The two got up and started talking as they walked to the 'jail'.

 **-X-**

It was just after curfew when the group of six began their plan. Nagisa and Karma were hiding under a trapdoor, Kayano was pretending to be a bush funnily enough, Okuda was using a _Concealment Spell_ to hide herself and Sugino and Kanzaki were both hiding in cupboards.

"Hey Nagisa," Sugino asked through a convenient hole in the cupboard and wall that lead towards the small area that connected to the trapdoor. "What if Itona isn't here for another reason?"  
"Well um…" Nagisa said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. "We'll have to make an excuse for being tired in the morning."  
"Well done Nagisa! You are great at making foolproof plans! Congrats!" Karma said sarcastically.  
Nagisa made no attempt to retort. He simply just looked at the ground in a depressed matter.

A sudden sound of an opening door alerted the group of trainees. They looked at what was happening to the extent of what their hiding spots would allow them to, all waiting anxiously to see what would happen next.

"Yes _Master_ , I have completely fooled most of them," a voice that sounded an awful lot like Itona said from down the hall.  
"And just who are these… _Obstacles_ ," a barely audible familiar voice said as footsteps got closer to the group of six.  
"There's a red head who is probably the biggest threat to my mission, there's a duo of a green haired and a blue haired girl who seem to be onto me already, there's a black haired girl who spends a lot of time on spells, another duo of a black haired girl and boy who seem to have seen through some of my fake habits and the Weapons class teacher who seems to suspects me to have some other motive for being here."

Karma had to hold back his laughter when he realized that Itona thought that Nagisa was a girl. Nagisa had noticed this and sighed heavily.  
 _'I'm always called a girl,'_ Nagisa thought to himself sadly, remembering what torture he had to suffer when he was still with his mother and his previous… Captor.

"Hmm… Try to convince them that you are just another transfer student with a few odd quirks with your acting," The voice said.  
"You know that I'm not as good of an actor as your first few subjects," Itona said plainly without any envy or jealousy.

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably in a spot. That sentence had brought up bad memories and he think he had a slight idea about who Itona was talking to. He also felt Karma shift uncomfortably in his spot.

"It's too bad that they all escaped," The voice said to Itona. "Luckily for me, the minister doesn't know the true purpose of why I proposed the idea of this town,"  
"If you say so," Itona replied.  
"Anyway, it's about time you return to your room and for me to leave before someone finds out," the other voice said to Itona.  
"Yes sir," Itona replied before the sound of footsteps sounded throughout the hallway.

"Well, how long are you all going to stay here?" the voice asked.  
Everyone tensed. He knew that they were there? Still, everyone stay put.  
"Ah well, I really thought someone was there,"  
Then A few footsteps sounded, a door creaked open, a door was slammed shut and there was silence for a few moments.

Everyone soon got out of their hiding spots and started a soft conversation.  
"That was insane," Sugino said.  
"He really had an ulterior motive," Nagisa said, still shivering about what the person had said earlier.  
"Some of the things he said gave me some painful memories," Kayano said.  
"Same here," Karma said, a little pale in the face with Nagisa, Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki all agreeing.  
"Anyway, we should back to our rooms," Sugino said. "I'm a little tired from us staying up this late,"  
Everyone yet again agreed, before everyone began heading back to their rooms.

"Hey Nagisa," Kayano asked me as we headed back to our rooms. "Did you get reminded of anything horrible that happened to you?"  
Nagisa wondered but said something back to Kayano, "Yes," he said as he went a little pale in the face. "Something horrible."  
It was then when they finally reached their rooms.  
"See ya tomorrow Nagisa!" Kayano said cheerfully.  
"See you tomorrow Kayano!" Nagisa replied.

As Nagisa changed into his pyjamas and go into his bed, he wondered about everyone else's responses, he asked himself one question over and over again.

"Did what happened to me happen to them too?"


	12. 12: Fight on Town C

**Chapter 12: Fight on Town C**

 **AN: Before we start, holy cow I barely had any time this week and last week to do this. How did I go to being free to busy? (Answer: School) SO anyway, let's get this show on the ROAD!**

 **I Do Not Own Assassination Classroom (Maybe in a Different Universe?)**

 **-X-**

"Let's go raid a Town!" Karma said simply to all of the trainees of Town E. "I want to teach those good for nothing towns a lesson for mocking us during the Tournament!"  
The rest of the trainees couldn't help but agree. It was completely true and they all wanted to do it.  
"Hey Nagisa," Karma asked his teal haired friend. "Did you manage to get some information on Town C?"  
"I did manage to get a little bit of Intel," Nagisa said firmly in a way that shocked everyone. "Compared to our Town and Town D, they have a better defence against attackers, better armour and weapons and a more secure safe."  
Karma frowned, but then smiled.  
"We should go for a sneak attack!"

 **-X-**

And that was why Nagisa found himself yet again hiding on the roof. Peeking over the edge again, he saw the many guards that were on watch throughout the streets. It seems Nagisa's Intel was correct.

"Hey Nagisa," Kayano whispered to him. "Do you think that the other teams will be alright?"  
"Hopefully it won't end like last time," Nagisa whispered back, remembering what had happened the previous raid.

A guard suddenly held his torch up to the roof. "Who's there?"  
Everything went silent. It seemed to be hours when…  
"Search all of the roofs everyone!" Someone yelled from inside a building.

All of Town E's trainees began bolting toward the Town Hall. If they didn't reach it now, the raid would have been all but a waste. Nagisa could hear the thumping of many feet around him, everyone dashing towards where all of the gold was kept.  
"They're there!" a loud voice yelled from behind them. Everyone hurried their pace. They would be utterly humiliated if they slowed down. If the Town C trainees were already on their tail, they had clearly been moving WAY to slow!

That's when Nagisa felt the world slow. He started running, even faster than before. And every step he took, the world got slower. Eventually, the world felt like it had stopped.

Eventually he reached the Town Hall. Compared to Town D's Town Hall, this one looked like it was a King's Castle. Jumping onto the roof of the Town Hall, the world finally went back to a normal pace. Looking over behind him, Nagisa saw his teammates were having strange behaviours.

Kayano was bouncing around the buildings at a remarkable speed, Karma was riding a humongous red dragon, Sugino was running and shooting at the pursuers extremely quickly, Okuda was using spells to fly through the skies and Kanzaki was using her hair to cruse across the rooftops. **  
**That wasn't to say that the rest of his classmates weren't doing anything peculiar either. Hara seemed to have turned into a ball and started rolling across the rooftops, squashing any of the Town's members in an instance. Fuwa was holding a really big quill and was drawing things and using them to get across the area. Terasaka was looking bigger than usual and was just running across the rooftops like he was a bull. Muramatsu was creating humongous ramen noodles and using them to do a variety of things.  
 _'All of them are associated to something about them,'_ Nagisa thought to himself.

"Hey Nagisa," said a newly arrived Kayano. "How did you just run so fast then? You looked like you were teleporting!"  
"I-I don't really know," Nagisa replied, questioning that himself. "How about you? You were bouncing all over the place."  
Kayano's face went blank for a second, but soon replied. "Just like you, no idea!"

"Wow, who knew riding a dragon would be so exhilarating?" Karma said.  
"Thank goodness Itona isn't here," Sugino said. "Imagine what he would report to his overseer if he saw this."  
Nagisa couldn't agree enough.

 **-X-**

As they slowly infiltrated the Town Hall, they left some people outside to guard the raiders. Sneaking around the halls, they sneakily knocked out anyone who was guarding at the time.  
Finally reaching the safe, the quickly broke through, stealing tremendous amounts of loot.  
While stealing some of Town C's gold, Kanzaki and Okuda came across a map and a letter.  
"Everyone," Kanzaki softly yelled to everybody inside of the safe. "Check this map out!"  
As everyone quickly scrambled to see the map, a sudden explosion shook the safe.  
"HEY GUYS!" Nakamura yelled from outside the safe. "They're getting inside of the Town Hall! We need to escape pronto!"

Everyone quickly grabbed some more loot and quickly started making their way out of the safe. Getting out, Nakamura quickly guided everyone the way they came in. Reaching the broken window and jumping onto the roof, they found some of their classmates attacking some of Town C's trainees.

Quickly overpowering the other trainees, they quickly started running across the rooftops yet again, until fate began to crap on them again.

"So you thought you could get away without my knowledge," a woman who was on a roof said. "Well, now that you've made me mad, I'm going to crush you ALL!"

Nagisa gripped his sword tightly. They had come so far and now they were going to be stopped by presumably, the head of the town. The head suddenly started running at Nagisa with the sword in hand. Nagisa began running at the head.  
That's when the world slowed down again.  
Holding the sword in his right hand, he sidestepped the slowly moving teacher and hit her from behind. The world then went back to a normal pace. Nagisa looked nervously back at his classmates, wondering what they would say.  
They all ran towards him, all smiling.  
"Wow! How did you do that?" "That was so cool!" "Amazing!"  
Nagisa nervously scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.  
 _'Was that too easy or was that my imagination?'_ Nagisa questioned. He could see others thinking the same.

"Um Nagisa, look behind you," Karma whispered to Nagisa.  
Nagisa quickly turned around to see all of Town C's trainees on all of the surrounding rooftops.  
"Uh oh…" Nagisa said, getting more worried by the second. The Town C trainees soon jumped onto the rooftop that the Town E trainees were on and started attacking them.  
Nagisa barely stood his ground. As his attacker pulled away, Nagisa stepped backwards, and then rushed at his attacker. Just as he thought, the world slowed down.  
Looking around, he saw Karma taking down trainee, after trainee with fire, Kayano avoiding the attacks of her attackers casually, Okuda obliterating her opponents with spells, Sugino shooting three arrows at a time while running around at the attackers and Kanzaki using her beauty to trick male attackers before whipping them all with her hair.  
Focusing back on his attacker, he bolted right up to his attacker and took them out. Running over to some other attackers, he saw some of his other classmates' attacks. Fuwa was using her giant quill to draw swords that dropped on the trainees that were attempting to attack her, Muramatsu using giant ramen noodles to whack his opponents, Terasaka attacking his attackers like a berserker, Hazama in the form of a shadowy phantom jump scaring her opponents and Kimura (Or Justice) delivering Justice.  
Nagisa all of this while the world was frozen all around him.  
The fighting had stretched into the morning before the started heading back to Town E.

 **-X-**

When they finally arrived back at Town E, everyone was dead tired, but still over-joyed that they whipped Town C's butt. All of them were talking about their strange abilities even as they reached the halls of the building they all stayed in.

No-one noticed someone following them back, or the fact that Itona had heard them. Everyone was too tired and un-alert… Except for a certain group of six people, they had noticed that something had been following them and hadn't talked about their abilities at all.

"It's almost time…"


	13. 13: Here

**Chapter 13: Here's Daddy!**

 **I Do Not Own Assassination Classroom. (I don't speak Japanese, how can I?)**

 **-X-**

"Hello there! I'm your new Weapons teacher!"  
When it was announced that they were going to get a second Weapons teacher it was quite surprising. Mr Karasuma was an amazing teacher and there wasn't a need to replace him.

 **(You know what? Screw the introductions, let's get straight to the part where Takaoka is about to attack Maehara and Kanzaki)**

"Sir you can't be serious!" Maehara exclaimed while reading the handwritten schedule that Takaoka handed out. "There isn't enough time to have fun and no time to do regular classes! We can't do this!"  
Takaoka just looked at Maehara before kicking him in the stomach.  
"Let me correct you sonny," Takaoka said sadistically with a smile. "We WILL do this, not We CAN'T do this!"  
Takaoka looked over them all.  
"After all, you are all under my care!"  
There was a few moments of silence before Kanzaki spoke up.  
"Mr Takaoka," she began saying before going pale. "Why do we have a topic by the name of Research and Ex-Experiments?"  
Takaoka walked over to Kanzaki who was hiding her face in her hair whilst shaking slightly.  
"You'll follow that schedule and your DADDY right?" he asked Kanzaki viciously.  
"Ah… well…" Kanzaki said while shaking. "I would rather be taught by Mr Karasuma with our old schedule back!" She finished off in a light tone.

Takaoka smiled darkly. Licking his lips, he punched Kanzaki right in the face.  
"Kanzaki!" Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda and Sugino all yelled, running over to their injured classmate.  
"THE ONLY ANSWER THAT I SHOULD BE HEARING IS 'YES DADDY'!" Takaoka said to all of them, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Kanzaki, are you alright?" Karasuma said, rushing over to check if she was able to keep going. "How about you too Maehara?"  
"I'm alright," Kanzaki replied weakly.  
"I'm fine," Maehara replied, holding his stomach in obvious pain.  
"I can do what I want," Takaoka said in an insane way. "They're my family!"  
"No," a familiar yellow creature said from behind. "You aren't they're family, they are my students."  
Takaoka wasn't even shaken from Korosensei's pitch black angry mood.  
"Last time I checked," Takaoka said in a light tone. "I WAS THEIR WEAPONS TEACHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE!"

 **-X-**

Karasuma, Korosensei and Irina were all forced to watch Takaoka teach the students in brutal, gruelling and outright torturous ways all the way till 5PM. The Korosensei, Karasuma and Irina were all relieved for a moment before realising what the students had on their schedules at the point of time.

"RESEARCH AND EXPERIMENTS TIME EVERYBODY!" Takaoka said manically. Some of the students were questioning what that was but a few were panicking especially.

Karma for example, was losing his composure at an alarming rate. Nagisa, who was normally calm about things, was breaking down, Kayano by his side, also breaking down. The other few that were panicking were all showing signs of distress.

The ones who weren't panicking, were wondering why some of their classmates were panicking, before panicking themselves. And all the other teachers could do was watch.  
Takaoka would grab about five trainees at a time, laughing crazily as the students tried to escape. And when they returned half an hour later, they seemed glassy, broken. All of them would mutter the few same things.  
"Wheeled Cart," "Scientist," "Punishment," "Itona," "SEXY MAGAZINES!"  
When Takaoka came back ready to return five students and take the final six students, he laughed as he watched those last six students almost kill themselves as they realised that they were about to be taken away.

Nagisa shook like crazy. His memories flashbacked to an old memory.

 _Flashback_

 _It was raining outside. Nagisa was sitting on an old rocking chair.  
"Come Nagisa," a stern voice told him. Nagisa was forced to follow the brown haired man as they went through the dark, hallways. They eventually reached a room that was in a decaying state. The old wooden walls were slowly rotting away, the torch in the room glowing darkly, five wooden rocking chairs and a small ale of unknown substances leaking slightly.  
Sitting inside one of the chairs was a small, petite girl with long wavy raven hair._

 _Nagisa was pushed into a chair by the man. "Sit."  
Nagisa remained silent as the man strapped the small boy's arms and legs to the chair, his naturally blue hair dyed black by the man to prevent anyone from exclaiming at the five year old boy's strange hair colour. He had been taken in by the brown haired man who called him, another boy, the other girl in the room and a few others, guinea pigs._

 _After thinking about that for a few moments, Nagisa looked up to the man who at the time, was grabbing some needles out while also filling up a small cup with the mysterious substances that were in the ale. The man then filled up a few of the needles before heading over to the girl.  
He injected half of the assortment of needles in her feet, arms and neck, each one causing a heart-wrenching scream from the small girl. Eventually she fell limp, possibly falling asleep.  
The man then started heading over to Nagisa. Nagisa squirmed in his seat, desperate to break free. Managing to get one of his feet free, he kicked the man right in the crotch, causing the man to fall to the ground, dropping all of the needles.  
The man stared at Nagisa with pure hatred before saying some pretty nasty language.  
"That's it boy, you get the ultimate punishment!"  
It was at this point the girl started waking up.  
The man started grabbing the ale and moving it to another room. Nagisa took it as a chance to communicate with the other girl.  
"W-What's your na-name?" he asked shakily to the girl who was surprised at the question. "M-M-My name is N-Nagisa."  
"M-My n-name is A-Akari," she replied shakily, still probably under the effects of the needles.  
Nagisa was about to ask another question but loud footsteps sounded from down the hall. Nagisa quickly shut his mouth.  
"Come on boy," the man said sadistically. "Time for your PUNISHMENT!"  
As the man began taking Nagisa out of his chair, the man started talking again. "You're going to be my second test subject BOY."  
Nagisa starting looking around frantically. Was there ANYTHING that could help him? While looking around, he saw the girl, whose name was Akari, looking at him with panicked eyes.  
'I'm sorry!' they seemed to say. It seemed that she had been through the same thing.  
After being carried out of a room and getting carried to another room, getting slammed onto a table wasn't a pleasant surprise.  
The brown haired man started picking up multiple needles, eventually holding them between his fingers dangerously with a psychotic look in his eyes. _**(Think Wolverine)  
** _"_ _Let's have fun… Guinea Pig," the man said before getting closer to Nagisa.  
And all at once, a huge wave of pain came from every side of his body._

 _It was surprising no-one had heard the screaming._

 _Flashback End_

When Nagisa had reregistered himself to the real world, he found himself strapped down in a cart. Looking around he saw Takaoka dragging the cart, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki and Kayano all beside him. What interested him the most was when he looked at Kayano, she looked a bit like the girl in his memories. Shaking his head, he went to the conclusion that it was probably just a coincidence. But he still held a lot of doubt.

Seeing the others coming to, he whisper-asked them some questions.  
"Are you guys alright?"  
He got a few muffled replies from everyone around him.  
"Do you guys remember how we got here?"  
"Nope," "I passed out before I knew we were going to be taken," "I was too busy getting haunted by old memories."  
The last answer from Sugino had sparked some interest in the small group.  
"Haunted by old memories?" Nagisa asked, remembering his own.  
"Same here," Kayano replied, rubbing her head.  
All of them agreed.

Nagisa opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Takaoka.  
"We're here everybody!" he said, still looking crazed just like before.

"I assume these are the last of them," a familiar voice said.  
A shock when through all of them.  
"Oh, look at what we have here!" the voice said happily and mockingly. "Looks like you couldn't escape, Nagisa Shiota, Akari Yukimara, Karma Akabane! I can't believe you're all here! This is perfect!"

Nagisa looked at the origin of the voice.  
"N-No…" he barely stuttered out.

"That's right Guinea Pigs, I'm still here!"


	14. 14: Relevations

**Chapter 14: Relevations**

Nagisa couldn't decide what to comprehend first. The fact that the girl from his memories was here or the fact that his past experimenter was here.

"Remember all the great times we had Guinea Pigs?" he said in a sarcastic yet happy tone. "Remember, BEFORE YOU ALL INJURED ME AND RAN AWAY?"

Nagisa remembered that he did indeed injure his captor.  
 _'I remember. I used a knife and almost cut off his neck completely,'_ Nagisa thought.  
Karma remembered his attack on his captor and smirked.  
 _'I remember it quite well. First I tackled him and then I taped tied wasabi packets to his nose,'_ Karma remembered with devil horns appearing behind his head, smiling.  
Kayano remembered her rather violent way to escape.  
 _'I remember it, but not that well. I used a pair of gloves I found and burnt him with multiple fireballs.'_

"You all thought you were high and mighty when you attacked me didn't you?!" he started yelling. "My nose, face, neck and brain NEVER WAS the SAME AGAIN! You can still see the effects today!" He screamed, pointing at his heavily scarred face.  
"That's why I'm going to take revenge," he started saying.

"BY DOING ALL OF YOUR PUNISHMENTS ALL OVER AGAIN!"

 **-X-**

Nagisa felt sore inside as he strapped to a chair and was forced to watch Sugino's, Okuda's and Kanzaki's suffering. They had needles injected into them, were put through multiple... tests, and were cut by knives over and over again, leaving blood stains on the floor as they were forced to move around.  
As Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki were cut again, a familiar silver haired boy came out.  
"Itona," Nagisa managed to squeak out.  
Itona just looked at them and walked over to Nagisa's friends. Then, tentacles came out of Itona's hair. He used them to slash Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki over and over again. Then Itona left the room.

"Wheel them off," the brown haired man called to the crazed Takaoka.  
Takaoka just nodded crazily and grabbed Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki and slammed them onto the cart before strapping their arms and legs in. Nagisa almost screamed watching them get hurt. He could see Karma thrashing around in his binds as well.  
When Nagisa looked around for Kayano or Akari as the man called her, he found her sitting down depressed.  
Nagisa did remember her from his memories but he couldn't tell if Kayano's other name was truly Akari.

The brown haired man turned around after seeing the other trio getting wheeled out.  
"Now," the man said as he started walking towards them. "You three all get, _special_ punishments!"  
The man walked over to Karma.  
"After all, you did attack me," he continued. "I took care of you three when your guardians abandoned you! And what did you repay me with? Pain! Injuries! Serious Romance Problems!"  
Nagisa was completely silent. He expected the former two things to be said but Romance Problems?  
"Ha," Karma mocked. "So because we ruined your life, you're going to make us feel pain cause you're a sore loser, Yangisawa?"

Yangisawa smiled evilly.  
"Oh yes, but because you said that," Yangisawa pointed over to Nagisa and Kayano. "You get to choose which one gets to begin first!"  
Karma went silent at that. He couldn't choose. They were both of his friends, technically best friend and semi-friend.  
"Hmm?" Yangisawa mocked. "Can't choose? I'll choose for you then!"  
Yangisawa walked over to Nagisa and grabbed him by the collar of his clothes. He also grabbed Kayano by the collar.  
"Since you can't choose neither, HOW ABOUT I DO THEM BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!"  
Karma looked horrified.  
"No, I CAN CHOOSE NOW! PICK M..." Karma yelled in a selfless act of desperation.  
"Time for FUN Guinea Pigs!" Yangisawa interrupted, taking Nagisa and Kayano at the same time and walking off to a nearby room. For such a thin man, he was quite strong.

 **-X-**

Yangisawa firstly threw Nagisa and Kayano in a dark room. There was complete silence.  
"H-how are you d-doing?" Nagisa said nervously in an attempt to break the ice.  
"Fine," Kayano replied blankly.  
"Is your real name Akari Yukimara?" Nagisa asked with a bit more courage, attempting to get some answers.  
There was just complete silence.  
"Yes. Please refrain from using it," she replied forcefully, like she never wanted to answer it in the first place.  
Nagisa just stayed silent after that.

In truth, Kayano/Akari was so nervous about being in a room with just her and Nagisa in it whilst also being infuriated that Yangisawa was still here, she forgot who she was talking to. When she finally realized that, she started panicking even more.

The door opened.

"Come on Guinea Pigs, time for some FUN!"

 **-X-**

The fact that Karma was forced to watch his best friend and semi-friend get tortured and experimented on made Karma curse himself. Why couldn't he choose? He couldn't just sit and watch this!  
He attempted to move his tied up hands around to his knife sheaths. It didn't work. Thinking about his past experiences he remembered something that could work. Drawing a flame with his fingers before pushing them forward with his palms, the rope broke and Karma's hands were free.  
He grabbed his knives and cut off the rest of his binds and snuck off through the building.

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Kayano weren't having the best of times. Yangisawa laughed as he watched them suffer. They were being injected with so many needles while being slashed from time to time, they had almost lost the will to live. Eventually, after what seemed to be many hours, they were thrown back into the dark room, Yangisawa saying that it was time for the red head's turn.

"Kayano," Nagisa said nervously. "Are you all right? We have to be okay to get out of here!"  
 _'That's Nagisa,'_ Kayano/Akari thought to herself. _'Always keeping his eye on his target.'  
_ "Kayano?" Nagisa asked, worried that Kayano was still mad at him.  
"Hmm yes?" Kayano replied absentmindedly.  
"I'm sorry about before," Nagisa said. "I was poking into your life too much."  
Kayano snapped back to reality, she remembered what she had done before.  
"No, no, no," Kayano/Akari began explaining. "I was thinking about something in the past then. I didn't realize I was talking to you."  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Nagisa replied relieved. "I thought you were going to hate me for what I said."

"Hey guys," a familiar voice whispered from above.  
"Karma?" Nagisa and Kayano/Akari said in sync.  
"Come on! I'll pull you up!" Karma said in a hurried tone.  
As Karma pulled up Nagisa, the trio could hear an angry voice from out the door.  
"AKABANE!"  
They all realised it was Yangisawa and Nagisa got pulled up faster than before. Kayano got pulled up next, there wasn't much vent room in the vent but they managed to pull her up anyway.  
"Oi! Guinea Pigs! Because the red Pig escaped, IT'S YOUR TURN INSTEAD AGAIN!"  
They just managed to close up the vent cover just as the door slammed open!  
The trio lay there, holding their breaths hoping for the best.  
"Hmm?" mused Yangisawa. "I guess we're playing some hide and seek then huh?"  
Karma began slowly and quietly shuffling through the tight vents. Nagisa and Kayano/Akari followed. The plan somehow went off without a hitch. Karma led them, with luck towards a vent hole that accessed the outside world.

"Are you sure we should be doing this target?"  
"Trust me Karasuma, if what Sugino, Okuda and Kanzaki was saying was true, we need to rescue them now!"

Nagisa's eyes lit up in happiness. Karma used his fireballs to burn through the vent in a rush and they fell to the grassy ground. A familiar yellow headed creature saw this and zoomed off to help them.  
"Karasuma!" Korosensei called to Karasuma.  
Karasuma looked over and was shocked. He too quickly dashed over to them.  
"Are you alright?"  
"H-he's co-coming," Nagisa managed to stumble out, the things in the needles starting to take hold.  
"He's right," Karasuma said sternly. "We should get going in case your captor comes and finds us and takes you back."  
"Wha-what about Mr-Mr T-Takaoka?" Kayano/Akari asked shakily, who like Nagisa, was succumbing to the effects of the injections.  
"He's being… attended to," Korosensei said, his smile getting bigger. "Fufufufufu."

They began making their way down the mountains. Korosensei bolted off with Nagisa and Kayano/Akari at the highest speed they could handle and Karma, who wasn't experimented at all with, walked down, talking along the way.

"What happened there?"  
"Experiments, torture. _He_ made me watch them both suffer,"  
"Who is this _He_ anyway?"  
"None of your concern,"  
"Explain what happened in detail if you can please,"  
"I guess I can't avoid answering it can I?"  
Karma went on and explained what happened in horrifying detail.  
Even Karasuma was quite shaken for such a serious man by Karma's story.

 _Flashback_ _ **(Kayano/Akari)**_

 _"_ _Aguri-chan!" Kayano, now Akari called out to her dying sister.  
"FORGET HER CHILD!" a loud voice called to her. "I AM YOUR NEW GU_ _ARDIAN!"  
_ _Akari managed to break free from the brown hair man's grip and ran over to her dying sister, a sword in her chest, thrown by the brown haired man by 'accident'.  
"Don't worry," a voice said from next to her. "I'll help her and take care of her. I promise you'll see her again."  
Akari looked at the man. He was pale, had black hair and had multiple 'tentacles' as they were called, coming from him.  
"Do you promise?" she said in a small voice.  
"I promise," he replied softly before hugging the sobbing girl and disappearing with her sister.  
The brown haired man walked up to Akari, growling.  
"THAT IS IT!" the brown haired man screamed at her. "I TOOK CARE OF YOUR SISTER AND YOU BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS? I SAY NOW YOU GET A BIG PUNISHMENT GUINEA PIG!"_

 _The punishments were bad. Needles, slashings, whippings. All by herself or with a blackish, blueish haired girlish boy named Nagisa. They were forced to do 'missions'. Take out people that their captor didn't like, get information. Essentially being forced to be assassins. But then more people came. There was a red head, a girl with black hair with a purple tint to it and a lot more. She managed to see them somewhat but she had escaped a while after the red head did.  
On her escape, she saw around 22 other people in a room with lots and lots of beds._

 _When she got out, she found that the pair of gloves she had worn up to now had made her magic stronger and more powerful physically. She then went off and made herself famous in shows and theatres by being the only woman in the business. Known as Haruna Mase, she performed dazzling stunts, never made a mistake in productions and was just generally famous as the only woman in the business._

 _Then one day, she received a letter saying that she was eligible to be a part of the educational program called the 'Towns' program. It was like a better version of school. And so Akari entered the test. She passed with flying colours and made her way towards the top 'Town'. She was known there as Kayano Kaede. She couldn't exactly come in as Haruna Mase could she?  
One day she received a letter._

 _'_ _Hopefully this reaches the right person. Hopefully Koro checked out the area thoroughly,'  
Akari was wondering who was the sender of this letter but continued on.  
'So, how is my little sister doing? Hopefully well! Anyway, Koro says I shouldn't put too much into this letter because someone else might get the letter or someone else could trace us but let me just tell you Akari that I am okay. When Koro promised you apparently, he meant it. But I should leave it at that. Maybe we'll be able to see each other again!  
From Aguri.'_

 _Akari was stunned at the short letter. Her sister was still alive! Unfortunately after that, Akari/Kayano began underperforming and soon got dumped into Town E. It was there she met someone named Nagisa, just like that boy from long ago. It was also there she met a yellow tentacle creature. She named him Korosensei because of the name she heard from the letter that her sister called the tentacle man that promised her from long ago. She made up a lame excuse to have support for the name and she could see the creature's slight shock at the name._

 _Flashback End_

"Kayano," Nagisa said to Kayano. "Are you alright?"  
"Hmm?" Kayano mumbled, still half-engrossed in her flashback.  
"You've been mumbling in your sleep!" Nagisa said in a jokingly tone. "We're back in Town E again."  
Kayano woke up in a flash hearing what Nagisa said.  
"What did you hear?" she said, hoping that he hadn't heard anything private.  
"Well…" Nagisa replied nervously.  
"I heard some things about someone named Aguri-chan, a promise, punishments," Nagisa went pale at the punishments part. "I also heard your real name muttered a few times, a letter, my name a couple of times, Haruna Mase, Korosensei and Korosensei's other name that I've heard somewhere, Koro."  
Kayano went red when Nagisa mentioned his own name being muttered around a few times and also the fact that he had heard her muttering in the first place.  
"Anyway, we need to make leave soon and get our stuff," Nagisa said becoming sadder in his tone. "You need to escape, _in case I lose._ "  
"What do you mean _lose_?" Kayano questioned, getting a tugging feeling in her heart that something bad was going to happen.  
"Remember Takaoka?" Nagisa explained. "Karasuma was challenged by him to control Town E and I was chosen to fight against him."  
"But why? And what do you mean take control?"  
"Since you have been asleep for two days I'll fill you in quickly,"

"The Asanos are no longer in power, Yangisawa is. In the form of Shiro."

"WHAT?"


	15. 15: Escape

**Chapter 15: Escape**

After a huge amount of packing, Nagisa said one last thing to Kayano/Akari before heading out into the training fields.  
"My fight is just a distraction for all of us to escape to a secret hideout in the mountains, that's why we're packing. We even accepted Asano's son to come with us,"  
"Why not the minister himself?"  
"He's already planning to leave the country, so he didn't mind when Asano said he wanted to stay so we took him in,"  
"Where is he?"  
"Korosensei already took him to the camp halfway up the mountain,"  
Kayano/Akari was about to ask another question but Takaoka interrupted.  
"Are we going to start? Or are you too scared?" he said mockingly.  
Nagisa grimaced but began walking towards the field, his hair covering his eyes.

Takaoka just stood there, laughing at Nagisa. Mocking him. Meanwhile, everyone else was sneaking off, following Korosensei whilst Karasuma refereed the match whilst watching over the few that chose to remain to watch the fight.

Karma, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki and Okuda all chose to stay behind, with a few others also staying behind. Takaoka first ran at Nagisa. Nagisa held his sword in a defensive stance but was soon knocked off his feet.  
"What happened to the bark you had before?" Takaoka said mockingly, an insane look in his eyes. Takaoka went backwards a bit.  
It seemed that Korosensei just appeared besides Karasuma before he witnessed a terrifying act.  
Nagisa stood up, his eyes glowing with the rest of his face darkening.  
Then Nagisa disappeared in the blink of an eye and with a boom, he appeared behind Takaoka, who was falling to the ground after being seemingly whacked on the head with a suitcase that Nagisa was holding.

Everyone was shocked at the speed that Nagisa travelled at but asked no questions as Nagisa said that should get out of the Town before Takaoka comes to again.  
"Hey Nagisa," Karma asked the teal head as the jogged up the barely visible mountain path. "How did you come so fast?"  
"It was nothing really," Nagisa replied scratching the back of his neck. "I just ran right at him normally, didn't you guys see?"  
Karma looked at him, baffled. "Well then you clearly ran at the speed of Korosensei then!"  
"I could ask you the same Karma," Sugino said, popping up on the right side of Karma. "You were riding on a dragon and firing flames everywhere!"  
"Hmm…" Karma mused to himself. "I do wonder how I did that."  
"Also, Kanzaki, how did you ride an 8-Bit Space Ship thing? Okuda and Kayano you too!" Sugino said.  
"That's true," Karma said. "I mean, Okuda, how did you fire so many spells at once?"  
"Kayano," Nagisa said. "How did you move so quickly?"

"It's strange isn't it?" Korosensei said to Karasuma as they led the remainders of the class up the mountain.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nagisa's speed," Korosensei explained to Karasuma.

"How did he get it?"

 **-X-**

When they reached the first checkpoint, everyone was glad to see that the last few had made it back all in one piece.  
"Wait a second," Terasaka said suddenly quite loudly. "Nagisa moved nearly as fast as Korosensei?"  
Everyone dropped their conversation and looked at Nagisa.  
"Wait, did Terasaka say that Nagisa moved as fast as Korosensei?" "Terasaka is probably sick," "Who's this Nagisa?"  
Everyone was firing off questions at lightning speed. Nagisa was startled at all of the attention he was getting when a convenient crash to the ground awoke everyone to their senses.

It was Itona, and he was ready to kill. Or at least it was presumed to be that. The boy was knocked out from the fall, even though he had tentacles he could use to help himself.

"AHH!" Korosensei yelped, speeding around everywhere.  
After Korosensei stopped panicking and calmed down, they made some decisions.  
"Korosensei, you should move Itona to a different mountain," Isogai said calmly. "You should also replicate our camp, that way Itona will be tricked and go on the path there and not here."  
"A great idea Isogai!" Korosensei said, a ding sounding and his face turning a pale red with a circle. "I'll get to it right away! The rest of you should start moving again! We don't want any disappearances do we?"  
With that, Korosensei grabbed Itona and zoomed off, also picking up some of the checkpoint's equipment as well.

"Okay," Isogai said to the whole group. "We should start moving!"

 **-X-**

The rest of the trek was quite peaceful, light chatter, everyone in a happy mood… That was what they wished was happening. It turns out that they had to battle their way to the top. A convenient sign told them that they had to beat three elemental droids to be worthy of the mountain's hospitality.  
(Everyone already knew that it was Korosensei who placed the sign down)

The Town E trainees were having a hard time battling a water droid. How was that even possible? Thankfully, Nagisa pointed out that the droid had a core. They all charged at it, having little to no success.

"Hey guys," Karma said inside of a cave they found for temporary shelter. "How about we use that _special_ attack we came up with a few months ago?"  
A few of them shook their heads but a majority nodded.  
"Alrighty then," Karma said easily, his face lighting up in excitement. "Nagisa, Okuda, Nakamura, Kayano, Fuwa, get ready!"  
"Yes!" They all replied, saluting Karma. **(I took the idea from Koro Sensei Quest)**

"Fire Sword!" "Might Aura!" "THESE SEXY MAGAZINES ARE AMAZING!" "SHUT UP OKAJIMA!"

Nagisa and Karma ran up to the water droid, holding their flaming weapons before slashing the droid multiple times, obliterating the core and turning the droid into steam.  
"Wow, a 67 hit combo, Impressive!" Fuwa suddenly said out of nowhere.  
"What do you mean?" Nagisa said, deadpanning at Fuwa's comment.

The group continued their journey forward, it was starting to get slightly colder and they were yet to see the second droid. Until they came to a droid made up of mostly stone with its limbs made up of guns and swords.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?"

Korosensei just watched from a chair looking down at them.  
"Nufufufufu," he laughed at them. "They'll get past it."

As one of the humongous swords came down, threatening to harm the group of trainees, Isogai and Maehara ran to block it. What none of them were expecting was a gun to come down and point at the two boys. In this case, Terasaka and his mini gang came up running to block the bullet that was probably going to come.  
(Although the only reason they were running to help was probably because of Nakamura standing behind them, evilly smiling)

Compared to the last battle, this one seemed like an uphill one compared to the slightly unbalanced one with the water droid. After the bullet was fired, the recoil made the droid tumble onto its back, revealing a chink in its armour. A really obvious unarmoured belly that was hidden by the shield that was usually there.

All of the trainees saw it and started slashing at it, suddenly causing the droid to self-combust, leaving stone and weapons all around. Some of the weapons looked better than their own ones so they picked them up to replace their own worn out ones.  
Continuing their journey upwards, it was starting to snow.  
"If I had to guess," Asano said out of nowhere after being silent for most of the hike. "The next droid will probably be either a snow droid or a metallic one."

A sudden explosion rocked the mountain. And out of a hole the explosion came…  
Lots and lots of paintings of Yangisawa/Shiro. Kayano/Akari came rushing at them, obliterating them at a scary pace. What was even scarier was the tentacles that suddenly came out of her neck. She slashed at the paintings, burning them with her flaming tentacles. Everyone watched the crazed girl.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop this?"  
"Yes I am quite sure, I need to see what an effect Yangisawa had on her mind, as well as how far he has taken over Kayano's head,"  
"It's Akari you know,"  
"Fufufufufu,"

After Kayano/Akari destroyed all of the Yangisawa/Shiro paintings, the tentacles went back into her neck.  
Everyone was stunned but continued their way up.

"Not so correct are we Asano?"  
"Shut up Akabane,"

Everyone was anxious to see what was going to happen next. The Town E trainees looked at Kayano/Akari in fear, Korosensei and a mysterious person watched, worried about the petite green haired girl, what was going to happen later down the road?

 **-X-  
The Minister's Office**

Yes Akari, keep on going, it's only a matter of time before you meet up with your all so beloved teacher. Keep listening to the tentacles and KILL your KOROSENSEI!"


	16. AN: 31-7-17

**Hey All!  
Just an Author's Note here! (I hate when that happens to the stories I read, but it happens)**

This is just a quick thing here but I'm taking a break on writing chapters for my fan-fictions. I'm losing my will to write (I have very low reception on my stories. Like all I get are just 10 views per chapter now) and I'm going to take a break. I'll continue the stories at a later date but for now I'm taking a rest and see what ideas I can use in the new chapters.

 **Just a short update, See Y'all Next Time!**

 **(Oh wait, I just realised I'm putting this on hiatus! The very thing I tried to avoid! Oh well, I tried my best)  
(BTW! Updates for my stories when I return will be slower, so I can make them more worthwhile to read)**


	17. 16: Fighting a Dear Friend

**CHAPTER 16: Fighting a Dear Friend**

 _For whoever though that Kaede Kayano was a small petite, not very noticeable girl was VERY wrong.  
The whole entire group of Town Es' inhabitants and Asano learnt this the worst way possible. _

_For you see, it seems that Kayano (or Akari. You decide between the two fake and real names) had somehow obtained tentacles and was now destroying anything that supported Korosensei! (Which actually included her sister in a cruel twist of fate) ["DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE"]_

 _Now back to the present…_

 **-X-**

Nagisa and Karma got whacked back by one of their classmate's tentacles.  
"Who knew that the most harmless one is the one who wants to kill our teacher the most? Eh Nagisa?" Karma said, trying to hide his inner pain with some snark.  
Nagisa was silent.  
 _'She had tricked me all along. She had tricked EVERYONE. Why would she do that? There has to possibly be another reason why!'_

"Umm… Nagisa?" Karma said tapping his friend while slowly getting in a fighting stance.  
"What is it Karma?" Nagisa replied softly.  
"When I say run, start running."  
"Why?"  
There was a pause. Then Karma shouted something and slashed at a tentacle with one of his double knives.  
Nagisa didn't hear and somehow got slashed by a tentacle.

"NAGISA!" a few of the remaining standing classmates shouted.  
Karma fought back a tentacle before picking up Nagisa and taking refuge by a seemingly unscathed rock.  
"Gaah!" Karma spat out. "I told you to run!"  
"Oh sorry Karma," Nagisa said softly. "I wasn't focusing."  
"That'd be fine and all if it wasn't for the fact that we all might die!"  
Nagisa took in the shout and propped himself up.  
"You're right Karma! I can't be useless during this! We have to help our friend!"

Karma smiled.  
"Now that's the Nagisa I know! Let's go help the others!'  
Nagisa started running towards the raging battle field with Karma in pursuit. Nagisa slowly drew out his gleaming blue blade and slashed at a tentacle with conviction, destroying it instantly. Karma fought his own share of tentacles on the way, burning them and leaving them with scars and cuts that would remain there for a long while.

The other fallen students saw Nagisa and Karma fighting with such conviction that they pulled themselves up and started to battle once again, using their 'powers' as they dubbed them. Fuwa was drawing up strange creatures and even a copy of Korosensei to fight the tentacles, Muramatsu had somehow summoned up a ton of ramen noodles and was proceeding to whack down every tentacle in sight, Terasaka had turned bigger and was destroying tentacles with just his bare hands, everyone was back up and fighting, inspired by the duo of blue and red.  
Even Asano was fighting! (Even though he had no idea what was going on and how the other teens were showing powers)

In the midst of battle, Karma had summoned up a dragon that was aiming shots at the catalyst of the whole event. Kaede Kayano, formerly known as Akari Yukimara, child star. She was currently crazed and kept on attacking the students and Korosensei, who was protecting her sister, Aguri Yukimara from taking harm. It was truly devastating for Aguri to see her sister in such a condition. She tried to call out to her, remind her! But nothing would help. In the end, Akari kept on attacking, showing no tire.

Nagisa was slowly, but surely reaching Kayano, who was also trying to speak to her to no avail. With both sister and close friend trying to speak to her with no success, it truly looked like it was impossible to beat her. Their comrades were slowly tiring out and falling to the tentacles (not in a death way though, they were just coming unconscious and were dragged to safety by their friends). Korosensei finally decided to hide Aguri in a cave in spite of protests to give Kayano the fight she wanted so she would finally stop harming her friends and 'family' and focus on him instead.

"Kayano!" Korosensei called. "Is this what you truly wanted?"  
"You lying, sister killing, yellow octopus! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE!" She yelled, before smacking Korosensei with a flaming tentacle. Soon all her tentacles came on fire. Every. Single. One.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE BOSS IS IN ITS FINAL STAGE!"  
"Not the time Fuwa!" Nagisa called while sidestepping a tentacle.  
"Hey guys!" Isogai called from somewhere. "We should reconvene somewhere and think of a plan!"  
"Good idea! I think I saw a cave just over here so just follow my voice!" Kataoka yelled. "Korosensei, can you keep her at bay while we create a plan to stop here?!"  
"YES! JUST MAKE IT QUICK!" Korosensei yelled. "I don't think I can hold her any longer!"  
"Come one guys!" She yelled. "Follow my voice!"

There was a scrambling to Kataoka with some of them supporting the injured few with traversing the battle field. Karma, Isogai, Terasaka (Surprisingly) and Nagisa helped protect the ones who were injured while they crossed the battlefield.

When they finally reached the cave. The spoke in hurried hushed tones.  
"We need to help Korosensei pronto!" Everyone said.  
"But how?" Hara questioned.  
"We already know that for some reason Korosensei makes her become Genocide Jack mode," Fuwa mentioned.  
"As proven when we got here," Takebayashi said hurriedly.  
"But what do we do? What are your strengths everybody?" Isogai quickly said.  
"I'm good at stealth and speed," Nagisa said suddenly.  
"Anything front lines," Karma mentioned lazily.  
Everyone mentioned what they specialised in and they formulated a sorta-plan around it. They unfortunately had to leave Hazama, Kanzaki, Sugino, Okajima (THANK GOODNESS! All the girls yelled), Kurahashi, Justice (Kimura), Yoshida, Mimura, Muramatsu and Yada sadly as they were too tired and injured to continue onwards.

To put their plan in action, first they shoved Terasaka right in the line of fire.  
"HEY!" Terasaka yelled at Karma and Nakamura, who currently had evil grins and devil horns. "Why do I have to be right at the front while to two of you hide behind me like a bunch of cowards!"  
"Because we don't want to die and if you did…" Karma started, his devil horns and evil smile growing bigger.  
"It wouldn't that much of a loss!" Nakamura finished, her horns and smile also growing bigger.  
Terasaka growled at that but didn't complain and did what he was told.

Isogai and Kataoka assembled a mini army of 8 people and got ready to fight against their dear friend. Takebayashi and Okuda stood nearby, readying themselves to cast out spells to help support and fight against Kayano. Okuda was incredibly good at casting spells that were powerful in quick succession and Takebayashi had a talent for creating incredibly powerful spells and sometimes completely new ones.

On a high vantage point, Chiba and Hayami were preparing to take down Kayano's tentacles with their sniping skills from far away. They were no good at close combat and everyone knew that.

While they were preparing themselves, Sugino was down on the ground, preparing his bow and quiver. He had an ability for firing arrows insanely quickly and he wanted to utilize it. No one wanted to see their friend suffer and they knew that Korosensei and her sister may be the only ones who could stop her. He finished preparing and waiting for the signal.  
"I hope you'll be alright Nagisa…"

The plan began with Terasaka provoking Kayano and get her attempting to get her attention off Korosensei. It was going to take a while, but Terasaka was well known for being the butt of the jokes as well as a valuable slav-TEAMMATE, so he got the job done.

Now that Kayano's attention was (mostly) off Korosensei and onto Terasaka, they were able to put the second part of their plan in action.  
"TEAM A!" Isogai called to his classmates. "ATTACK!"  
Isogai's portion of the team went off and handled some of the tentacles that Karma, Nakamura and Terasaka were fighting against.

"TEAM B!" Kataoka called out. "SUPPORT!"  
Kataoka's team rushed out and began supporting the ones who were badly injured or needed help.  
Sugino suddenly ran out of nowhere, firing arrows at stray tentacles that may pose a danger to his friends, while Chiba and Hayami 'sniped' as they called it, from above.

As the battle raged on, they performed slightly better than they did when they didn't have a plan. Still, they did alright initially, but Kayano's almost seemingly endless amounts of tentacles wore them out slowly but surely. This is where Nagisa played a part.

Due to his 'special' ability, he would help Kayano break out of her crazed state. MUCH easier said than done. As Nagisa raced through the battlefield with his hurt teammates, he kept on looking at them instead of focusing on getting to Kayano. This sadly made Nagisa run into a flaming tentacle, which stopped his focus, bringing the world back to a normal pace… Which meant that the tentacle whacked him right in the face, effectively knocking him down.

Just as the tentacle was about to whack Nagisa again, Karma came in and sliced the tentacle, stopping it from harming Nagisa.  
"You should be on your guard against these tentacles," Karma said calmly while fighting off some more tentacles.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help but see you guys getting hurt…" Nagisa replied trailing off at the end. "I'm feeling guilty about you all…"  
"Don't worry!" Karma replied. "We all agreed to this plan; we knew what was coming!"  
Nagisa questioned this for a bit before pulling himself back up to help Karma fight some tentacles off. "You're right! I have to focus on my part of the plan so no one else will get hurt!"  
"Now that's the Nagisa I know!" Karma said enthusiastically before summoning a dragon to help him out. "Now go help Kayano!"  
"RIGHT!"  
And Nagisa bolted back towards the catalyst of the destruction, seemingly teleporting to everyone else who was watching.

 **-X-**

Korosensei was having a hard time fighting off Kayano. She was quick, plentiful in weaponry, and was completely gunning after him. He thanked the students for taking some of the pressure off him, but it wasn't enough. He could see Nagisa running towards Kayano at incredible speeds while he fended her off and kept attention off Nagisa.

'Everyone, please be safe and okay!' he prayed in his mind before focusing on Kayano's attacks.

 **-X-**

Nagisa, now focusing, had almost just about reached Kayano. But how would he stop her? Clearly, attacking her would probably kill him, not when he was so close to the root of around 100+ tentacles.  
Shouting at her? No. Knocking her out? If that was the way, this battle would of ending a long time ago.  
He kept on thinking.  
'What could I do to save her?' He thought. And then an idea struck him. It was so crazy, insane, and desperate! But it would work. Nagisa jumped onto one of the tentacles and ran towards his green haired friend.

…

Soon all the tentacles stopped attacking. Everyone stopped at looked where Kayano was supposed to be, and saw a peculiar scene.  
Kayano was being kissed right on the lips by Nagisa of all people.

Everyone just stared at the peculiar sight.  
"Who knew he had it in him?" Karma deviously stated, while growing devil horns accompanied with a sinister smile.  
Nakamura joined in with him, deviously laughing.

"Korosensei, I stopped her," Nagisa said tiredly after laying her on the ground. "Do you think she'll be alright?"  
"EXCELLENT NAGISA!" Korosensei stated. "I think she is just fine!"  
But still one question lingered why did she attempt to kill Korosensei?

"Oh. Korosensei," Nagisa suddenly said. "I found this peculiar chip embedded in her. Do you think it may have caused her outrage?"

Korosensei looked shocked at the fact. He'd never noticed a chip on her neck before. He'd have to look into it more after Kayano is healed.

"Maybe," He just stated.

"Maybe."

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading.. SEE Y'ALL SOON!**


	18. I'm Sorry

Dear Everyone who reads this story.

I apologise. I really do. But I just can't continue _this_ story. I have an idea for a new story that will takes some time but... This story is dead. I truly apologise.

I'm Sorry,  
Waffle Winners


	19. Chapter 17: What Could Of Been

**Chapter 17: Aftermath?**

 _ **Think of this as what could have been…**_

 **Chapter 17: A Really Long Awaited Chapter**

Everyone waited outside of the cavern that Korosensei allocated as hospital for Kayano's condition. Everyone was worried about her, Nagisa especially. Seeing the state that Kayano was in from the previous night had worried him to the bone, leaving him sleepless for the whole entire remainder of the night.

"Sooo… Nagisa," Karma and Nakamura said, sliding to him anime style. "Who knew you had it in you? Such a bold move hmmm?"  
"Guys," Nagisa said, his face turning a brilliant red, him being clearly embarrassed. "I only did it to save her. I'll apologise to her later."  
 _'But did I really?'_ Nagisa thought to himself.  
"Hmm…" Nakamura and Karma frowned, seeing they were probably going to get nowhere with the romance rock that was Nagisa, soon after smiling about how they could 'tease' Kayano.

"Okay, Nagisa, Sugino, Kanzaki, Karma, and Okuda," Korosensei called. "Since you are all a part of Kayano's group, you may go and see her first."  
The Town Raiding group bolted into the cave, wanting to see if their friend was alright. Kayano was covered in wraps, her breathing somewhat stable, but somewhat erratic.  
"Kayano…" Nagisa murmured, looking at the state of one of his best friends. Okuda and Kanzaki was paralysed at the sight. Sugino had his eyes popping out of his head and Karma was just looking at her sadly. She was in a much worse condition than they had previously thought.  
"Korosensei," Sugino asked sadly. "When will she recover?"  
Korosensei was silent for a bit before answering seemingly frustrated and sad at the same time. "She won't be back fighting for another few months at least."  
Everyone gasped.  
"That long sensei?" Nagisa said to Korosensei clearly worried.  
"Unfortunately yes," Korosensei replied. "It seems that last night's attack had a bigger toll on her than we thought."  
Nagisa and the others frowned from remembering last night's events. They all stood in silence for a bit before they started talking again.  
"Who would have known?" Karma said. "I wonder how her sister is doing right now."  
"Hmm?" Korosensei questioned. "Aguri? Oh yes, she's still recovering."  
Everyone went silent again. If it was hard for them, it must have been even harder for her as a sibling.  
After a few more minutes, Korosensei ushered them out, saying that everyone else must want to come and see Kayano before bolting off to round up the next group, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Okuda, and Kanzaki still deep in thought.

 **-A Well Placed Break Written on the 23/11/17-**

"I can't seem to shake off a bad feeling about something," Nagisa said out of nowhere.  
The others just looked at him, silently questioning him.  
"I feel like something is missing in this class, and it's not good," Nagisa continued. "I just don't know what it is."  
No one answered. The all silently thought about what Nagisa said. Was there something missing? They all just continued walking to a makeshift housing space, all still deep in thought.

 **-** ** _meanwhile on a treetop overlooking the area of where Town E was staying_** **-**

A light purple haired boy watched the teenagers walking around, looking for a certain yellow octopus creature.  
"Come on out… brother."

 **-The Next Day-**


End file.
